


The Clone Wars Continued

by anonymwinter



Series: Clone Wars Versions [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Gen, Obitine, Satine lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: Alternate reintroduction of Maul. Resolving the show's lingering plot threads and finishing the clone wars. This story follows a specific viewing order of the show and taking out some episodes, but it's not essential to follow the order. Story starts the same as the beginning script of season 4 episode 21 and then alters. Viewing order shown in the notes on the first chapter. Version with Anakin x Ahsoka and Obi-Wan x Satine Kryze





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> S5E15 Shades of Reason takes place after this chapter, then that's it, all written story afterwards.
> 
> Edit: (Not me) Good Anisoka Stuff - https://www.instagram.com/reese_tano/?hl=en
> 
> The chronological viewing order that i watched but with taking out the episodes for the story. This is the list so far:
> 
> S2E16 Cat and Mouse  
> S1E16 Hidden Enemy  
> Movie The Clone Wars  
> S3E01 Clone Cadets  
> S3E03 Supply Lines  
> S1E01 Ambush  
> S1E02 Rising Malevolence  
> S1E03 Shadow of Malevolence  
> S1E04 Destroy Malevolence  
> S1E05 Rookies  
> S1E06 Downfall of a Droid  
> S1E07 Duel of the Droids  
> S1E08 Bombad Jedi  
> S1E09 Cloak of Darkness  
> S1E10 Lair of Grievous  
> S1E11 Dooku Captured  
> S1E12 The Gungan General  
> S1E13 Jedi Crash  
> S1E14 Defenders of Peace  
> S1E15 Trespass  
> S1E17 Blue Shadow Virus  
> S1E18 Mystery of the Thousand Moons  
> S1E19 Storm Over Ryloth  
> S1E20 Innocents of Ryloth  
> S1E21 Liberty on Ryloth
> 
> S2E01 Holocron Heist  
> S2E02 Cargo of Doom  
> S2E03 Children of the Force  
> S2E17 Bounty Hunters  
> S2E18 The Zillo Beast  
> S2E19 The Zillo Beast Strikes Back  
> S2E05 Landing at Point Rain  
> S2E06 Weapons Factory  
> S2E07 Legacy of Terror  
> S2E08 Brain Invaders  
> S2E09 Grievous Intrigue  
> S2E10 The Deserter  
> S2E11 Lightsaber Lost  
> S2E12 The Mandalore Plot  
> S2E13 Voyage of Temptation  
> S2E14 Duchess of Mandalore  
> S2E20 Death Trap  
> S2E21 R2 Come Home  
> S2E22 Lethal Trackdown
> 
> S3E05 Corruption  
> S3E06 The Academy  
> S3E07 Assassin  
> S3E02 ARC Troopers  
> S3E04 Sphere of Influence  
> S3E08 Evil Plans  
> S1E22 Hostage Crisis  
> S3E09 Hunt for Ziro  
> S3E12 Nightsisters  
> S3E13 Monster  
> S3E14 Witches of the Mist  
> S3E15 Overlords  
> S3E16 Altar of Mortis  
> S3E17 Ghosts of Mortis  
> S3E18 The Citadel  
> S3E19 Counter Attack  
> S3E20 Citadel Rescue  
> S3E21 Padawan Lost  
> S3E22 Wookie Hunt
> 
> S4E04 Shadow Warrior  
> S4E05 Mercy Mission  
> S4E06 Nomad Droids  
> S4E07 Darkness on Umbra  
> S4E08 The General  
> S4E09 Plan of Dissent  
> S4E10 Carnage of Krell  
> S4E11 Kidnapped  
> S4E12 Slaves of the Republic  
> S4E13 Escape from Kadavo  
> S4E15 Deception  
> S4E16 Friends and Enemies  
> S4E17 The Box  
> S4E18 Crisis on Naboo  
> S4E19 Massacre  
> S4E20 Bounty
> 
> S5E06 The Gathering  
> S5E17 Sabotage  
> S5E18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much  
> S5E19 To Catch a Jedi  
> S5E20 The Wrong Jedi  
> S6E08 The Disappeared Part I  
> S6E09 The Disappeared Part II
> 
> Chapter 1/Maul reintroduction (can be read at the end of season 4 instead)
> 
> S5E15 Shades of Reason

Standing aside his iron throne, Dooku looked out of the window with Grievous standing behind him.

"I can sense him Grievous, that creature Savage Oppress is growing stronger and stronger as each day passes"

Grievous coughs. "You consider HIM a threat?"

"He is a threat to all of us, even Jedi. With the Night-sisters eradicated, there is no one left to control him. Something is rising. Something sinister." 

Savage Opress followed the will of the amulet Talzin gave him, which led him to a trading outpost in the far outer rim. On the docks, Savage looked over the various cargo crates from different ships and walked the area, and soon came upon some that made his amulet activate. He looked on the telegraphic tag on the crates and saw they were scheduled to be unloaded on a nearby named ship. Savage soon found the ship and waited until the crates had been loaded and the ship was about to take off. When the ship's ramp lifted up to close, Savage force jumped up and into the ship. Savage snuck around until he saw a trader who was looking over boxes and checking things on his holopad. Savage walked towards him, and the trader hears a noise and turns around. 

"H-hey, what are you doing here?, get outta here i'm about to take off!" the trader said.

"The cargo you just dropped off, what planet did it come from" Savage said as he walked closer to the trader, while the trader backed away nervously and raised his arms in surrender.

"The junk fields on planet Lotho Minor"

"Take me there" Savage said as he pushed the trader forward towards the front of the ship.

"Okay okay."

The trader led Savage to the desert planet Lotho Minor. The atmosphere had been blocked by the greenhouse gases caused by the perpetual burning of junk, making the planet enter a continuous state of dusk. Large heaps of scrap technology piled as high as buildings and were dotted all around on the desert-like surface as smoke fumes covered the area like a yellow smog making visibility low. Other ships were nearby, dumping their junk and waste chemicals. Savage ordered the trader to land on an area he felt was more force sensitive. The ship descended through the smoke and harsh sandy winds. When the ship landed, Savage walked out of the ship and traveled through the area, following his feelings. He waded through sandstorms for hours as he struggles to move quickly. While on the planet Savage notices his amulet has stopped working. He continues to follow his feelings and eventually comes upon a large building complex covered with sand which disguised it if seen from above. The complex seemed old and decrepit, and no other signs of life or activity could be seen around. Savage entered the building. As he walked through the dimly lit hallways he could feel the presence of others nearby. While walking down the hallways and past large, empty rooms, savage was suddenly attacked by three beings who descended from the ceiling, dressed in black clothing and using primitive weapons. They were no match for his speed, as Savage cut them down in one strike each with his lightsaber in quick succession. Savage carried on walking until he reached a large dimly lit hall, almost the size of a large house itself, and at the far end of the room lay a throne atop a slightly elevated platform, and there sitting upon it, a humanoid figure obscured by shadow. Savage walked towards it. 

"I felt your presence, even before my spies told me" The figure said. 

The figure leaned forward and looked at Savage, his red face coming out of the shadow. The amulet around Savage's neck lights up completely. Savage looked at it and picked it up with his hand, then looked back at the figure:

"Brother?"

The figure observed they were of similar appearance. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Savage Opress, i was sent by Talzin of the Nightsisters to find you. To ask you for training"

"Train you?, ah yes, Talzin, of the Nightsisters. You are Dathomirian, as me. Why should i train you?"

"I want revenge on those who betrayed me. Ventress and the Sith Tyranus."

The figure strokes his chin "Tyranus?, Dooku, yes. The ally of Sidious, now his apprentice."

Maul strokes his chin in thought, and after a moment snaps his fingers. Six fighters in gold outfits drop from the shadows above in front of the throne, carrying sheathed Cyan colored energy swords. They looked at Savage. 

"My name, is Maul, prove yourself, and i may teach you" Maul smiled.

Savage unleashed his double blade lightsaber. The gold warriors drew their swords and ran at Savage. When the first approached him, Savage was too fast and sliced him in half. When the second came he attacked and it Savage blocked. When the next gold warrior attacked Savage he moved the other side of his blade and blocked it. Thus began an intense lightsaber battle as more of the gold warriors jumped in and attacked. Savage blocked blow after blow while walking backwards, trying to get a hit in. So too did the gold warriors block, dodge and evade around him. Eventually Savage got the upper hand in skill and cut them down one by one, slicing through them as the dwindling gold warriors increasingly felt fear. When Savage killed the last gold warrior his breathing was only slightly affected. Maul stood up from his throne and clapped slowly as he descended down the steps.

"Well done. They were skilled warriors." Maul stopped clapping.

"But nothing compared to us!" Maul shouted in anger. He drew his lightsaber and turned activated it, with a blade coming out of each end. He jumped at Savage and engaged in a lightsaber fight of quick strikes, with their lightsabers constantly clashing with one another. Within moments Savage was beginning to feel overwhelmed at the speed and strength of Maul's attacks. They kept battling with fierce determination, until Maul batted Savage's lightsaber upwards and kicks him in the chest, hard enough to send him flying back into a wall, crashing into it and sliding down. 

"Oh, i thought you would be stronger, Savage"

Savage stood up and ran at Maul in anger. Maul smiled. Savage lifted his lightsaber upwards and when he was in range of Maul, brought it down with tremendous strength. When Maul blocked the lightsaber strike from Savage, an explosion of force energy emanated from the blocked blow which was directed toward Maul, making his feet slide back meters but still in the same fighting stance. Maul's eyes widened in surprise and eagerness. Savage was surprised his force blow had little effect.

"Impressive" said Maul. 

Savage's breathing was slightly elevated, and he saw Maul was completely calm. Maul deactivated his lightsaber. 

"You have potential. I will teach you. Perhaps you will have revenge on those who wronged you. As i...will one day soon, have my revenge...on the one who put me into this exile...Kenobi."

 

For months Maul trained Savage in force and lightsaber techniques, honing his skills. Maul would use many warrior slaves for Savage's training, honing his skill to force choke and snap bodies with the force. Many thousands were killed in both the warriors training. Savage would be pitted against dozens of skilled warriors at a time. In Savage's training, Maul's blood lust increased, and he prepared to soon leave this area of the galaxy and track down Kenobi. Maul revealed to Savage the extent of his power, he showed him the worlds and space sectors he controlled. The amounts of money he was making and his own army, which was mostly composed of criminals. 

After months of training, Maul said to Savage that the time was right to finally leave his exile. To track down Kenobi and take over the major criminal organizations in that part of the galaxy, as he had done in this part of the outer rim. Savage, Maul and his army traveled out of the outer rim, toward the republic and confederacy space. Maul took over the major criminal organizations except for the Hutts and a few others, as he knew they were much too powerful and it would be too much of a costly war and the end result would not be worth it. Once Maul and his new, huge criminal organization and army was settled, he began thinking of his next step. 

*How do i lure him out. Creating trouble will only lure random Jedi. Perhaps if i show myself...no, that is not good enough!. It needs to be...it needs to be more...painful...Yes.*

Over the weeks as Maul consolisated more of this part of the galaxy, Ventress waited not far away. She lived on a ship near Maul's criminal organization, and waited for the time to strike. She sensed when Savage entered this part of the galaxy, and wanted to kill him before he killed her. She sensed his growing power, wondering how he improved so rapidly. 

 

"Lord Maul, the leader of Death Watch is here to meet with you"

"Ah yes, let him in" Maul said as he sat on his throne on a highly elevated platform several meters high with steps leading to the floor. The room was a huge hall inside his spaceship. Pre Vizsla walked into the throne room carrying his helmet, accompanied by three guards. Maul was fed information through his earpiece that a large fleet of Mandalorian ships were nearby. Enough to cause some temporary trouble. Vizsla walked until he was in front of the throne at the bottom of the steps. Maul noticed a clan mark on Vizsla's helmet.

"Your mark" Maul said, pointing at Vizsla's helmet.

"The sign of clan Vizsla. I am Pre Vizsla, we are the deathwatch, descendants of the true warrior faith all Mandalorians once knew. 

"Why are you here?"

"My people are living in exile because we will not abandon our heritage. Our people were warriors, strong, feared. Now we are ruled by the new Mandalorians who think that being a pacifist is a good thing. They have given away our honor and tradition, for peace. Duchess Satine and her corrupt leadership are crushing our souls. Destroying our identity!. That, is our struggle." 

"If they are weak, why do you wait"

"The Duchess has powerful allies, including your Jedi friend Kenobi"

Maul leans forward and explodes with rage with bulging eyes.

"KENOBI?!" he shouted.

"He is also responsible for our exile."

Maul forced himself to calm down, and stands up.

"It is the will of the force. We will help you reclaim Mandalore"

"And punish Kenobi for his trespasses!"

Vizsla's guard next to him, a woman named Bo-Katan interrupts.

"We allied ourselves with Sith before. Count Dooku, he betrayed us, how do we know you won't do the same?" she said aggresively

Maul raised his hand and force chokes her continuously as she writhes, unable to breathe. 

"Doubt, will only lead to failure" said Maul, calmly.

The Mandalorian guards raise their weapons at Maul, but Vizsla raises his arm.

"Hold" said Vizsla.

"Our combined strength will be rewarded, Mandalore will be yours, and Kenobi, this Sith pretender Dooku and all our enemies, will fall"

Maul released Bo-Katan. Later the two groups made the arrangements to be formerly allied. When Savage later returned from a mission, he and Maul spoke of their new Mandalorian allies.

"They have much to offer, including their planet. They are strong, and unlike pirates they posses honor" Maul said.

"Mhm"

"They know nothing of our intentions, those revelations will come, too late."

As arrangements were ongoing to invade the planet Mandalore, Maul and Vizsla spoke while walking side by side on a recently conquered outpost near to Mandalore.

"Are Mandalore and Kenobi still our priorities?" Vizsla asks.

"They are vital"

"I'm curious to hear the rest of your plan"

"The vision has expanded, you will still rule Mandalore, and under your protection i will command a new galactic underworld."

Without Maul seeing, Vizsla becomes momentarily annoyed, but Maul senses his displeasure. 

"Mandalore influences a league of over 2000 neutral systems, it gives you a great deal of options for your enterprise." Vizsla said.

"You have learned from your previous oversights. With their combined forces, the republic and the separatists will be irrelevant"

"Then are we ready?"

Maul stops and turns to face Vizsla. 

"Mobilize the army. Send an advanced guard to the capital, i want a list of targets vital to Mandalores security"

Maul steps toward Vizsla.

"Choose wisely, there will be no second chances."

Maul walks away, and Vizsla towards Bo-Katan who is to the side waiting for him. 

"Stay focused, Mandalore will soon be ours, and Maul and his brother will be dead alongside the duchess." said Vizsla. Bo-Katan smiled.


	2. Canon

Satine lay on a metal bed in her cell. She heard footsteps coming up toward the door, until they stop and the door opens. She turns around and sits up to see a deathwatch soldier at the doors entrance.

"What do you want, you traitor?" she said.

The sound of a blaster shot and the soldier falls to the ground. Behind him stands Korkie with a gun. 

"I would never betray you, Auntie Satine. I'm here to rescue you"

"Korkie" Satine ran up and hugs him.

A death watch guard approaches them. 

"Freeze! Hold it there" 

Satine and Korkie raise their arms in the air. The sound of a blaster fires into the guard and he falls to the floor. Satine and Korkie look behind them to see a death watch soldier walking towards them.

"Death Watch" Satine said. The guard takes off the helmet to reveal it is Bo-Katan.

"Bo, it's been a long time" Satine said.

"It's okay, Auntie. She's on our side now."

"Why are you helping now?" 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"There was a time when we weren't enemies. Perhaps that time has come again. Come on, let's go."

They escape out of the facility and meet allies on the landing pad. 

"It's all clear. Come on." One of the allies on a hover-bike said. Bo-Katan motions to Satine and Korkie behind her of the all clear and to continue.

"We need to contact the Jedi Council. Korkie, give me your com-link."

"It won't be any good unless we get outside the city. All of the frequencies are jammed."

"You are all taking a terrible risk by helping me"

"Nothing we haven't done before. Right, Auntie?"

Bo-Katan motioned to Satine and Korkie to move forward. "Let's get going"

They all get onboard the transport car and fly through the city. Death watch guards loyal to Maul spot them and fly after them with their jet-packs, shooting at them.

"Take 'em out." Said Bo to her allies. Multiple of her loyal soldiers use their jet-packs to fly back to fight them. One of Maul's soldiers catches up and shoots at Bo, who rolls to the side dodging the enemy fire, then shoots her metal coil which raps around his chest.

"Get the duchess clear."

Bo flies out of the flying car and flies around with her jet-pack, throwing the coil with the soldier attached into a building, slamming him into it, knocking him out. She observes her other allies she sent back before fighting, and they all quickly finished their fights and they all then went to fly back to the transport carrying Satine. More Maul soldiers start to fly after the transport shooting at it. One gets a critical shot on the transport car and it is forced to land near the landing pad docks. Satine jumps out.

"The transmission is still blocked" Satine says. She runs further out into the landing pad antenna area. A maul soldier flies in front of her but is shot down by Korkie who is running behind her. Satine gets into position next to the antenna, boosting her communications signal. Korkie takes up position looking the other way for enemies.

"You're clear" Said Korkie

The transmission gets through. "This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred."

A maul soldier flies behind Korkie and knocks him out and walks toward Satine.

"Obi-wan, I need your help." Maul's soldiers surround and capture her.

 

Obi-Wan enters the Jedi command room. Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi are already there.

"You summoned me, Masters?" He said. A hologram is played of Satine's communication message.

"This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred, and Almec is now the prime minister. I can't explain everything now but Almec has the support of the crime families. Obi-Wan, i need your help." The transmission ends with Satine being surrounded by death watch soldiers.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi" Said Yoda.

"Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years. And according to a report from Padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act caused by the Death Watch alone."

"Without involvement from the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians. I'm afraid we cannot help." said Ki-Mundi

"We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr"

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation difficult" said Kai-Mundi

"Understand your feelings I do, obi-wan. But to take action, support from the Republic Senate we will need."

"You know what the Senate will decide. They will not send aid to a neutral system"

"At this time, nothing more, can we do"

 

In the Mandalore throne room, Maul stands facing his throne with his eyes closed. Savage stood next to the throne and Almec stood behind them.

"Satine's accomplices have escaped, including the renegade Death Watch soldiers. But we will find them. The duchess appears to have contacted the Jedi just as anticipated." said Almec

Maul opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good. You have done well."

"What of the people?" said Almec

"You are the legitimate prime minister. Mandalore is a sovereign planet and you will maintain its neutrality"

"And what of the Jedi?" 

"Because of Mandalore's neutrality, the Jedi have no jurisdiction here. If Kenobi comes to rescue his friend, he will have to come alone."


	3. Rescue

Anakin was feeling nervous about talking to Ahsoka. He always had her holo number for emergencies, but hadn't contacted her since she left the Jedi order, which was a while ago now. He had heard sparse things about her since then, how she made a living as a bounty hunter or bodyguard. But Anakin knew this was an emergency, and he could use the discreet help, especially from someone outside the order, and also his friend.

Anakin approached his grey metal door, bare of any decoration, which his neighbors are sometimes confused by when they walk past, as doors are often very personally stylized by their owners. Just across from Anakin's apartment was another door covered in a mix of pink and purple paint, with bits of purple and pink fur attached to it in random places. Poking out of the door was a short female head in holographic form, she had short, dark blue hair, with a little black mole on her cheek. She wore a stetson and her eyes followed anyone who walked past. Anakin looked into the eye laser identification to the side of his door and when it recognized him the doors opened automatically and he walked inside. It was a small space inside his quarters. It was one room, with an adjoining sonic shower room. The floor was covered in a brown carpet and strewn all over were clothes and items. The walls were orange with some streaks of blue. On the walls were some paintings of various people and locales. Famous ancient Jedi and battle sites. On one side of the room was the holo communicator, a large circular bulky metal ring with a console underneath it with various buttons. 

Anakin stopped and looked around at the mess. He felt a certain melancholy at the rarity at which he would visit the room during the war. Anakin looked around and saw his books and texts on various subjects such as lightsaber technique, force philosophy, history of various races, planets and the universe, among other miscellaneous things. For years it groaned him to study these books, when he would rather be sparring. Now he missed them, he missed their simple nature yet insightful instruction with which would often be a help in the most dire of times. The books were strewn around everywhere. He walked toward a pile and knelt down to pick one up. He wondered how he could be so reckless with them. "I have to take more care of these if i want to be on the council someday" he jokingly thought to himself. 

However, Anakin had changed since Ahsoka left, more and more he was beginning to doubt the ways of the Jedi order, that they had lost their way. This war, he wondered, had changed the Jedi and the Republic considerably. Without the Sith and battle droids leading the confederacy, Anakin wondered if they might have a point in their goals. Anakin recollects his debates with chancellor Palpatine, of his efforts to curb the corruption in the republic, yet it ever continues, and sometimes he does not have the power or resources to stop it. 

His mind wandered to how he only used the apartment now for temporary rest. Indulging in relaxation wasn't a luxury to ever be wanted in this life, especially now. Anakin looks over his surroundings of the room, bringing back memories of conversations, or instructions with Ahsoka, which reminded him of his current objective to call her. He stood up with the book he picked up and quickly glanced at it "The Kaleesh Warriors" before putting it atop a nearby book pile. He walks over to his holo communicator and accesses the profile of Ahsoka, with her image appearing as an animated hologram with her usual look and mannerisms. Her number is below it, Anakin sees it's her up to date emergency number. He presses the button to contact her, and after a few seconds of waiting she replies, the quickness of which caught him off guard.

"Oh...Ahsoka" Anakin reacted with surprise. He felt unusual at the infrequency of saying her name out loud, as he had done a few times during the war when coming back from long missions. 

"Anakin, it's been a long time"

He was surprised to see how much she had changed physically in her looks and body.

"Ahsoka, yeah." Anakin said with his arms crossed.

"What's up?"

Anakin was surprised at her casual tone, but quickly accepted her more independent demeanor.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm ok, but it's Obi-Wan. He's gone to Mandalore to try and save Duchess Satine. The planet's been taken over by gangs and the death watch it seems. He's gone alone because the senate would have to debate because-"

"It's a neutral world" Ahsoka interrupted. Anakin smiled at the interruption.

"Yes. I'd like your help on this. The old man can't do it alone"

"And i thought you were the old man" 

"Hey!" Anakin chuckled.

Ahsoka put her hand to her chin and took a deep breath. 

"Of course i will help you, my old master, Obi-Wan is my friend too. Do you want to pick me up?, i'm on the second moon of Bogden, port Rigellia."

"Yeah i can find it. Ok Ahsoka, thanks, i'm on my way." Ahsoka smiled, then ended the transmission. 

 

Anakin traveled in his small ship to port Rigellia and found Ahsoka when she sent him her location co-ordinates, there they then headed for Mandalore. On the way they talked and laughed about old times and current happenings. Anakin was piloting and Ahsoka was sat next to him, who was staring out of the front window into hyperspace.

"I gave Obi-Wan an old rust-bucket, so we shouldn't be too far behind" Anakin said. Ahsoka chuckled.

"You know..." Anakin said surreptitiously. Ahsoka waited a moment for him to continue, which he didn't. Her eyes narrowed at his awkwardness. 

"What is it Anakin?"

"I mean, i'm just putting it out there but, you know the Jedi order will always have you back, right?."

Ahsoka hesitated. 

"Yes, but that life is not for me anymore." Ahsoka said as she stared out into hyperspace. 

Anakin took a moment to collect a reply.

"We could really use your help, your one of the best we ever had. And we need the best right now. 

"Anakin don't put innocent lives on me"

"All i'm saying is you could do so much more"

"More than what?"

"You know, more than bounty hunting."

"Well bounty hunting is very profitable and i enjoy doing it. And just so you know i do a lot of good in my jobs"

"Sure, but not as much as a Jedi." Anakin said a little irritably.

Ahsoka ignored him and continued to stare out of the window.

"Is that all you want to do for the rest of your life?, be a bounty hunter?!" Anakin snapped.

"Anakin..."

"You could do so much in the order. You saved so many people. Or when you taught the younglings in the cave with Yoda, you don't miss that?, you could become a teacher in the order rather than a warrior."

"Anakin i don't want to join back to the order. But i do miss the younglings and instructing them, but that life is not for me anymore"

"Ahsoka i want you by my side again, like old times." Anakin sighed. "This war is long".

Ahsoka looked at his face and noticed how conflicted he was. 

"Anakin, ive made up my mind."

Anakin sighed and looked to the right, then forward again.

"Ok, Ahsoka. If that's what you want. But know there will always be a place in the order for you. Anytime you want. And i will always be here if you need my help." Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, master." Anakin looked to her and smiled, then looked back out the front window.

 

Obi-Wan flew his ship to Mandalore and lands shakily on the city's landing pad. When he lands, the ship powers down, and a small fire erupts in the cockpit, which gets quickly gets put out by the ship's automated extinguisher system. Obi-Wan throws his hands in the air as the fumes from the extinguisher block his view momentarily. 

"Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you." Obi-Wan thought. Obi-Wan unloads the ramp to exit the ship and it stops mid-way, he walks along the ramp and jumps off, then inspects the hydraulic stands connecting the ramp to the ship which are leaking oil.

A death-watch guard walks up to him.

"You better get your ship looked at." The guard said. 

"It's my friend's ship"

While leaning on the ramp, it drops fully to the floor, making Obi-Wan stumble forward.

"He told me it was perfectly fine. Terribly sorry about that."

"Do you have a landing permit?"

"I think I left it in the ship. Come with me, and I'll get it."

The guard followed him in, Obi-wan knocks him out and takes his uniform. When he walked out of the ship, Bo-Katan who is with a few other death-watch soldiers observe him from a nearby rooftop. Obi-Wan boards a personal transport ship and heads for the prison where Satine is held, the location of which he found out from reconnaissance beforehand.

 

In the Mandalorian armour Obi-Wan approached the cell where he sees Satine inside, and opens the cell door. She is sat on the ground pointed towards the wall opposite the door with her eyes closed. When the door opens she opens her eyes.

"Here to do more of your master's bidding?" Satine said. Obi-Wan takes off his helmet.

"I do my own bidding".

"Obi-Wan!" Satine said softly. She immediately gets up and hugs him.

"Are you alone?" she said. 

"Yes. The Jedi Council and Senate will be of no help to us here". Obi-Wan put the helmet back on, takes her hand and leads her out of the cell and walks across to a lift to an exit and enters it.

"I trust you have an escape plan then?" 

"As always, my dear."

A death watch guard enters the lift with them. Within moments he becomes suspicious.

"There's no record of a prisoner transfer here." The guard said to them. 

"The orders came from upstairs." Obi-Wan replies. The guard waits a moment.

"What's the authorization code?" 

"Oh..uhm.."

Obi-wan knocks him out. As they run away to a speeder mobile transport they are spotted by another gaurd.

"Hey, you! Stop!." The guard activates his communicator. "It's the duchess. She's getting away."

Obi-Wan and Satine are pursued by several death watch warriors on speeder mobile transports. As they fly through the city, they manage to make it to Obi-Wans ship at the dock. They get off their speeder and head towards it while shooting back at those firing at them while walking backwards and make it into the ship, activating the defensive turrets and preparing for lift off. The turrets manage to kill multiple death watch enemies and explode their vehicles. Maul and Savage arrive on their transport and jump off, observing the battle-zone.

"We have to contact my sister for help. She'll send reinforcements." Satine said.

"Who's your sister?"

The ships starts to take off by hovering in the air, getting higher. Maul and Savage walk forward. Maul nods to the commander in charge, and then he and another death watch guard unleash a rocket from a luncher strapped to their backs and shoots it into the ships wing, destroying a part of it. The ship gets rocked:

"Brace yourself!" Obi-Wan shouts.

The ship become unstable and twirls around falling downwards. As Obi-Wan fumbles with the controls he realizes there's nothing he can do to right the ship. 

"Let's get out of here." he says. He and Satine make their way to the ramp. The ship continues to violently spin around and Obi-Wan runs down the ramp and grabs onto the hydraulic stand connecting the ramp to the ship.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine shouts. The ship rocks again and Satine is thrown out of the ship through the air, but Obi-Wan grabs her in time before she is thrown away. Obi-Wan holds onto the hydraulics stand while the ship spins around more violently, as he holds on with all his strength while dirt and smoke scatter across his face. The pressure is too much and he is forced to let go, which throws them both away where they land on the docking pad as the ship explodes above them sending flaming debris all around. A bulk of debris lands on Satine trapping her underneath. Obi-Wan looks up to see it and raises his hand to use the force and moves it off of her. Satine crawls a little on the floor. Obi-Wan on the floor looks up and amid the clearing field of smoke he sees multiple death watch guards, and then behind them Maul and Savage walking towards him.

"No. It can't be" Obi-Wan struggled to say. Obi-Wan struggles to stand up but succeeds in doing so. With disorientated eyes he activates his lightsaber. Maul walks toward him. Maul raises his hand and force lifts Obi-Wan into the air by his throat, choking him, then uses the force to pull Obi-Wan toward him and grabs him by the throat with one hand and Obi-Wan's arm with the other, instantly squeezing and making Obi-Wan drop his lightsaber. 

"We meet again, Kenobi. Welcome, to my world". Savage grabs an unconscious Satine and slings her over his back.

Maul throws Kenobi to his guards who carry him.

"Take them back to the palace." Maul said.

 

In the palace throne room, Satine is on her knees to the side of the throne while Maul is sitting upon it. Satine looks with sad eyes at Kenobi who is standing in front of maul while two guards point guns at him.

"I sense fighting nearby. The renegade deathwatch traitors. Even if they make it here, it will be much too late, and i will deal with them myself." Maul said. Maul looked to Kenobi.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you, and your duchess."

Maul lifts Satine off the ground with the force and chokes her slowly while walking forwards, bringing Satine alongside him. 

"You should have chosen the dark side, master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yes...your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

"Don't listen to him, Obi." Satine said under struggled breath. 

"Quiet." said Savage, but Maul raises his hand and motions for him to be quiet.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it." said Obi-Wan.

"It is more powerful than you know."

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be."

Maul grows angry.

"I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you."

"Silence!. You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you. But I will make you share my pain, Kenobi". 

Satine is choked more stronger, Kenobi is forced to his knees and Maul moves his hand forwards, which force pulls Satine forwards. Maul readies his dark blade and strikes at Satine who is behind him, but Maul's blade is blocked by a blue lightsaber. Maul thrusts his blade up, which thrusts Anakins upwards and Anakin steps back, grabbing Satine's hand. 

"Kill them all!" Maul shouted.

Obi-Wan ducked and headbutted the guard next to him then kicked the other gaurd beside him and force grabbed his lightsaber from Maul and activated it in time to deflect blaster fire from those around him. Savage activated his lightsaber and headed towards Anakin, Maul leaped towards Anakin and they exchanged Lightsaber attacks, as Anakin was slowly moving backwards and around to Obi-Wan. Ahsoka jumped in through the air and deflected blaster fire that was heading towards Satine, with her jump landing over and behind Savage and attacking him with her lightsaber with which he blocked in time, and they engaged in lightsaber fighting. 

Kenobi quickly killed most of the surrounding guards and jumped in to attack Maul, knowing he could still defend stray blaster fire. Maul, knowing Anakin's goal was Satine, shifted his attention towards Obi-Wan and engaged him in lightsaber dueling. Anakin continued to shuffle around the lightsaber fights and deflected blaster fire directed at Satine. Many more guards started to pour into the throne room from the front and side entrance. It was getting harder for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to defend stray blaster fire while dueling their Dathomirian opponents. 

"Cmon let's go!" Anakin shouted. They were already were trying to keep walking backwards to the entrance of the throne room but with Anakins shout it focused them more on retreating. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were only able to keep stepping back a little as they kept having to defend from stray blaster fire and their Dathomirian opponents, who were becoming more overwhelming with their aggressive strikes. A barrage of blaster fire erupts at the entrance as Bo-Katan enters the throne room with many of her Death-Watch warriors. They see the situation and engage the other Death-Watch soldiers loyal to Maul, while some others fired on Maul and Savage. With the blaster fire much diverted, the Jedi were able to fall back more quickly and easily. Some more Death-Watch soldiers loyal to Bo-Katan were pouring into the room, equaling the soldiers loyal to Maul. Maul and Savage defended blaster fire and jumped into Bo-Katan's death watch ranks, starting to cut down their numbers. 

"Cutting it a little close weren't you?." Obi-Wan said as he was deflecting blaster bolts as he and Anakin were quickly walking backwards towards the entrance of the throne room.

"You know me master, i like to make dramatic entrances." Anakin said as he was deflecting blaster fire, keeping Satine behind him. 

"How did you get here?." 

"We saw the crashed ship and then went to the palace."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Satine made it to the entrance and made their way out of the building. Soon after Bo and some allies flew out of the building and found them, and led them to a nearby ship. As the group made their way onboard, Bo stayed on the ground.

"Bo come on" shouted Satine as Bo was dodging blaster fire.

"I have to lead Death-Watch, we have to stop Maul."

"Come with us."

"Goodbye sis." said Bo, who charged forward into the enemy with her allies, while Anakin pressed the button to close up the ramp to the ship, where they escaped back to Coruscant.


	4. Life

Obi-Wan consulted with the council over the situation on Mandalore, and they responded by saying they would take the issue to the senate. Obi-Wan volunteered to guard Satine in-case of assassination attempts. Satine was staying at her quarters in the citadel, and currently she was with Ahsoka. On his way back to her quarters Obi-Wan stopped off to have a scheduled lunch with Anakin in a cafe. Anakin smiled at his approach. 

"Hey master"

"Hello there" Obi-Wan said as he sat down. The robotic waiter immediately came over and took their order.

"So, what's happening?" Anakin inquired. Obi-Wan sighed. 

"The council will bring the matter to the senate, but of course with Mandalore being a neutral world, and right now supposedly having a legitimate government, there isn't much hope. They know the senate will probably believe what i have said regarding the Sith, but it will be difficult to do anything."

"Yeah. It's wrong that the council are helpless to do anything. There are Sith on that planet and the criminals have taken over, we should be doing something. The council should be doing something-"

Anakin stopped himself.

"Sorry master, it just frustrates me"

"No no, Anakin, you are right, however i understand the council and senate's predicament. What can they do. Perhaps they might intervene with Satine still alive, she and Mandalore hold sway over many neutral worlds."

The robot waiter delivered their meal and they began to eat. 

"Perhaps it would be wise to convince her to join the republic"

Obi-Wan hesitated. 

"I don't think so. Besides, she would never go for it, i know her-"

"Yes you do, Obi" Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan looked up at him from his meal.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Anakin laughs. 

"Well master, you might be living with her for a while."

"We will be in separate rooms Anakin."

"Oh, separate rooms?, is that all?."

Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin, unable to say anything back. Anakin grins. 

"Enough of this." Obi-Wan looks down and continues his meal. Anakin leans forward.

"Perhaps other Jedi have felt the same as you. I believe others have. If every Jedi with romantic attachments were thrown out of the order, i bet half the Jedi would be gone" Anakin said. 

"Perhaps."

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan finished their meal and went to Satine's quarters which was high up in a city skyscraper. When they opened the door they saw Satine in a fighting stance with Ahsoka next to her. The room was quite small yet spacious. In-front of them they could walk forward some steps before being greeted by a table next to a wide oval shaped window on it's side with a view of the bustling metropolis. Many of buildings outside the window reflected the sunlight which glistened all around. The room was disproportionately wide, with the left and right directions being many meters traveling towards a door to another area of the quarters. The floor was a dark shade of purple and the walls were magenta. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked inside. 

"Oh hello Anakin, Obi-Wan" Ahsoka said, her breathing slightly elevated. "I was just teaching Satine some combat moves"

"Yes, i must learn how to defend myself in these dark times" Satine said as she looked to Obi-Wan. An awkward silence ensued for a moment, and Anakin noticed the long stare between them both. 

"Wellll anyway, we have to go now, don't we snips."

"Huh?"

"That uh...training exercise, yeah. Let's see how much you have improved without my supreme guidance." 

"Oh you are on" Ahsoka said. As she and Anakin were about to leave the room, she looked back at Obi-Wan and Satine: "Oh by the way, i'll be staying for a little while on Coruscant" Obi-Wan bowed and Satine smiled, then Ahsoka and Anakin left the room. Obi-Wan looked back and before the door closed Anakin looked and winked at him with a thumb up, Obi-Wan's mouth was ajar at the insinuation. When the door closed he closed his mouth and looked to Satine. 

"It seems i will be protecting-i mean guarding you for a while, Satine."

"Oh, my sweet protector" Satine laughed and smiled. Obi-Wan averted her gaze, unable to look her in the eyes. Satine sat down at the small table in the room next to the window. 

"Sit down, let's talk. I'm sure the would be assassins won't be here for a few days at least" Satine said. Obi-Wan walked forwards and sat down opposite her. 

 

"So, what did you really want to talk about?" Ahsoka said to Anakin as they walked out of the building that housed Satine, and continued walking in the direction of the sparring room.

"Oh cmon snips, you don't see what's between Satine and Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, yeah, even i could see that."

"Yeah...well anyway, i wanted to leave them both alone."

"Aren't Jedi supposed to have no attachments?."

Anakin chuckled "It's not as simple as that snips."

"You mean like you and Padme?."

Surprised, Anakin turned to face Ahsoka, he got closer and put his hands on her arms and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He saw and sensed no one else was around. 

"What?"

"Oh cmon, all the times we went to see her, a-and how you two looked at each-other, i knew something was going on"

Anakin let go of her and stepped back. 

"And?"

"I...i think it's good, you have someone. You need someone"

"Yeah well...we ended things" Anakin said as they started walking to the sparring chamber. Anakin made sure to sense if any nearby people were around as they talked. 

"Why?, if-if i may ask"

Anakin lowered his head, then raised it.

"War changes people snips. And time changes people. Time, distance, what we believe in." he said, and smiled sincerely at Ahsoka. 

"Yeah...i'm sorry, you seemed like a good couple."

"Before the war we were, but there's a lot you don't see snips, a lot of arguments." Anakin sighed as he stopped. Ahsoka stopped and put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. 

"I'm sorry master, i won't mention it again"

Anakin looked at her while smiling and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok snips." Then removed his hand and walked forwards, as Ahsokas hand slipped off his shoulder. She walked quickly to keep pace with him. 

 

Anakin and Ahsoka made their way to the sparring room and swapped their lightsabers for non-lethal training ones. They touched lightsabers to make sure they still had the electric discharge. They both walked to opposite ends of the room. 

"So, how was Savage, was he tough?" 

"He was strong and skilled, i was almost overwhelmed. But i now know his weakness"

"And what's that?"

"He's slow" Anakin smiled. 

Both of them stood opposite each-other.

"Ok Ahsoka, let's see how much you have learned without my teaching"

"Of course, Anakin"

Both combatants ran at each-other. Anakin ran with his lightsaber held behind him, and Ahsoka the same with both of her green lightsabers. They ran and came to a clash when bringing their lightsabers in-front of them, with Ahsoka scraping her lightsabers across Anakins and dashes to the right, still blocking Anakins lightsaber with her left one and trying to get a slash on his side with her right. Anakin jumps off the ground still blocking her left saber while she misses with her right and he kicks her in the face. She falls back completely onto the floor and turns around quick enough to put her lightsabers up in defense as Anakin brings his lightsaber down on them with full force. He strikes at the lightsabers again and again with full strength as she continues to buckle at the pressure. She rolls to the left and brings her lightsabers up again to defend as Anakin strikes at her defense again, weakening her grip on the lightsabers and draining her strength. Anakin again brings his lightsaber to strike hers, then Ahsoka sweeps his legs and Anakin falls to the floor. Ahsoka strikes at him with her lightsabers and Anakin blocks and force pushes her away. Each of them smiled as they got back up.

"Not bad, snips. You got lucky there"

"I didn't expect you to be so rough"

"Your not my Padawan anymore"

Anakin and Ahsoka run at each-other again. Before they could clash lightsabers, Ahsoka jumps and spins in the air over Anakin and brings her lightsabers down on him and Anakin blocks all the way until she lands behind him, by which time Anakin is facing her with a mean look on his face. They break apart the stalemate and begin dueling as Anakin keeps stepping forward and Ahsoka keeps having to step backwards, barely blocking his strong attacks. They continue to clash lightsaber using a variety of attacks, and soon She starts to feel overwhelmed by his strength and skill. She jumps and flips in the air attacking him trying to find an opening, but Anakin defends from all sides, blocking her every chance. Anakin continues his aggressive attacks and eventually overpowers her, knocking her lightsabers out of her hands with sheer strength. Anakins face returns to normal, but Ahsoka noticed the emotions on his face during the duel, and sensed them through the force. 

"Not bad Ahsoka. Your improving well"

Ahsoka looked down on the floor with a sad look on her face.

"I was no match for you"

Anakin smiled and knelt down to place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. 

"You did well. Besides, i was your master after all, i know all of your moves." Ahsoka smiled back and put her hand on his. They stared at each-other's eyes for a few seconds, as both felt a hidden feeling surface toward each-other. They quickly removed their hands and acted as if the moment had never happened. Anakin stood up and looked toward the exit of the chamber and scratched his head.

"Yeah, you should work on your strength, or your agility around that strength, it's your choice. I'm not your master. But i guess..."

Anakin looked at her.

"I can still give you advice, right?"

"Sure, Anakin." 

 

Satine and Obi-Wan indulged in various entertainment objects, visits around the city to various shops and old acquaintances, and then later when back at their quarters they engaged in conversation. Sharing stories of their past, their life and conversing on political and theological topics while snatching lust-filled glances at each-other, as their past intimate connection was resurfacing. The conversation soon turned to a more serious nature. 

"Obi..."

"Yes, Satine?"

She took a deep breath.

"In, the throne room. When i was about to die. I...well, i was about to die. One more second and i might have died. I..."

Satine gulped and took another deep breath while looking at the table.

"It made me realize...ever more how short life can be. How, there may be many things left do to, left unsaid." She looked up to Obi-Wan. He averted her gaze to look at the table. 

"Obi, do you care about me?"

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes.

"Of course i do Satine, i always have"

"Obi, do you care about me...like you used to?"

Obi-Wan stands up.

"Satine..."

Satine stands up. 

"I care about you like i once did, Obi."

Obi-Wan keeps his gaze with Satine.

"I can't...it's against the Jedi code...i"

"Obi..."

Satine stepped in closer and kissed him. Obi-Wan felt the slight feeling of pleasure coursing through him, and returned her kiss. Satine pulled away. 

"You really do feel the same as i"

Obi-Wan keeps his gaze on Satine as she puts her hands on his chest. 

"I love you, Obi, i want us to be together, like we once were."

"Satine..."

Satine kissed him again and he returns it. After a moment she heads into the direction of her bedchamber, leading Obi-Wan by the hand, who willfully follows. They both make love to each-other, slowly getting used to the feel of each-other that they once knew.


	5. Surprise

The next morning Anakin arrived at Satine's quarters and opened the door with his security pass and enters the room. 

"Hello?, Satine?, Obi-Wan?" 

Anakin gets slightly suspicious, but thinks she might still be asleep. Anakin walked toward her bedchamber and opens the door. There he sees Satine and Obi-Wan under the covers together with their bare shoulders exposed, with Satine sleeping on-top of his chest. Anakins mouth goes ajar, which turns into a grin, and then Obi-Wan and Satine wake up to see him in the doorway. 

"Hello...Obi-Wan..." Anakin said. 

"Anakin?!" Obi-Wan said in shock. Satine brings the covers up higher on herself. 

Anakin struggles to contain a grin.

"I was just...checking for security...about the security" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchange awkward glances.

"I'll just be outside then" Anakin said. Anakin walked outside the apartment and quietly laughs to himself as he hears thumbling inside the room. A minute later Obi-Wan comes out in his robes. Anakin grins when he sees him.

"That was fast" Anakin said. Obi-Wan fidgets. 

"Anakin...what happened-

"Is a good thing master. A good thing"

Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin, unsure of what to say. He nods his head. 

"Yes...yes, i will talk to you about this later."

"Ok master, sure" Anakin said as he struggled to contain a smile.

"Don't tell anyone about this, alright?, can i rely on your discretion?."

"Of course master"

"Ok then." Obi-Wan said as he walked back into the apartment.

 

Anakin walked to Ahsokas temporary apartment and knocks on the door. Ahsoka gets ready and answers it. She looks half-asleep and is dressed in a shirt and shorts. 

"What is it..."

"Can i come in?."

"Okay..."

Anakin follows Ahsoka into her apartment. Junk is spewed all around. Ahsoka sits on her bed and Anakin sits on a chair next to it. 

"Well, what is it?"

Anakin found himself thinking how cute Ahsoka was in quickly looking over her bare legs and current state of undress.

"It's about Obi-Wan and Satine."

"Yeah?"

"I just walked in on them...in bed together"

Ahsoka is suddenly wide awake with her mouth ajar.

"No way."

Anakin smiled.

"No way" Ahsoka repeats.

"Yeah"

"Wow. I am so glad you woke me up to tell me this master-i mean, Anakin." Ahsoka said half-sarcastically. 

"Yeah, crazy. Anyway, you should be up already, don't you remember the security procedure?"

Ahsoka looks at her clock.

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's been a while since ive done things the Jedi way."

Anakin is suspicious of the comment.

"And what ways have you been doing?"

"It's nothing, Anakin." Ahsoka said. She stands up and puts her usual outfit on.

"Let's go" she said as she walks towards the door. Anakin grabs her by the arm.

"Ahsoka"

She turns to look at him. 

"I'm worried, but i trust you will do the right thing out there."

"Thank you, Anakin." He lets go of her arm and they both head out. 

 

"Anakin, he's crazy" said Obi-Wan to Satine as they sat at the table eating breakfast. 

"He reminds me of you when you were younger"

"What?, Anakin?, me?"

"Haha, yes, strong and arrogant." Satine said as she drank her tea. Obi-Wan smiled. They both continued talking for a while about their plans, and how Obi-Wan will stay and continue to guard her for a while.

"Obi, i'd like to ask you something"

"Of course Satine."

Satine tilts her head to the side, then back at Obi-Wan.

"If i ever retake Mandalore, i want you to come with me, permanently."

"Satine, i'm a Jedi-"

"After what we did last night, are you really?, are you so blinded by the Jedi code that you would bury your feelings?"

Obi-Wan sat back and thought. Satine stands up and readies her things.

"I will go to the Jedi temple and do some research, and keep up with events on Mandalore. Please stay here and think about my offer, my love."

Satine bends over to Obi-Wan and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then she gets her coat and walks out. Obi-Wan is taken aback at the offer, and taken aback by his recent experience. He felt such pleasure and feeling when he was with Satine, he doesn't want it to end. He wants to explore his feelings, to open them up. But the Jedi code has been his life, his guide, he so desperately tries to hang on to the Jedi code. Obi-Wan meditates for a while until there is a knock at the door.

"Enter"

Anakin and Ahsoka walk slowly inside and look to each side of the room. Obi-Wan is front of them, kneeling with his eyes closed. 

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"I have been requested for a mission, just came to say goodbye"

"May the force be with you Anakin"

"Thanks, you too"

Anakin and Ahsoka left the room. Outside, Ahsoka stopped Anakin.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were leaving" said Ahsoka.

"Yeah. But if you could stay for a while, just so they can get used to things here. I'm sure Satine could use the company too."

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at Anakin. 

"Sure."

"Thanks" said Anakin. 

"May for the force be with you Anakin."

"And you my old padawan" said Anakin as he walked away smiling.

"Old?!, hey i know what you did there!" Ahsoka shouted, then smiled.

Ahsoka goes back into Satines quarters and Anakin goes to the mission briefing room.


	6. Mission

Anakin arrived at the meeting and saw Mace Windu, two other Jedi and three clone commanders with red colored markings gathered around the holo table.

"Skywalker, it's good your here" Mace said.

"Master Windu"

When they all gathered around the table, Windu activated the holo table and told them the plans and preparations for the upcoming battle. Then they all organized with logistics and other departments and soon set off for the planet. On the way to the planet Anakin would review the recording brief many times, firmly remembering the plans and thinking of new angles of strategy. Once they arrived at the destination they engaged the confederacy forces in a space battle. Once the coast was clear, the appointed Jedi and army unit ships pushed through to the planet.

 

 

Meanwhile, back in Satines quarters...

Obi-Wan had told Satine what they did was a mistake, and he would reject any chance to talk with her on the subject. Obi-Wan continued to do his duty to protect her.

 

 

As the ships were descending through the atmosphere, Anakin felt a small disturbance in the force.

"I sense..."

Suddenly the ship gets zapped by lightning and the interior is flooded with white lightning zapping everything like a wave. Within moments it's gone. Anakin and the clone troopers look around and inspect their gear.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Anakin. Everyone replied no.

"Neither was i"

"My weapon, it's malfunctioning" said a clone trooper.

"The machinery in the ship, it's not working!"

Before Anakin can say anything the ship nosedives. Anakin holds onto the sides.

"Hold on!" shouted Anakin.

The sound of a whistle can be heard as the ship zooms down to the ground. The whistling sound grows louder and they all feel the sinking feeling in their stomachs as they can sense they are near to the ground. The ship crashes and they are shaken as their straps pulled them back into place. The force from the impact of the crash momentarily knocks them all out. Anakin awakes to find dripping molten electronic coils and beams around the interior of the ship, some melting a clone troopers armor as it drips on him. Anakin unlocks the safety strap and so do the other troopers as they awaken. Anakin sees that none of the troopers have died.

"Is anyone hurt?"

They all either replied no or shook their heads. Anakin opens the ship door and finds a grass field ahead of him on a brown wasteland ahead of him for miles with only empty space. He walks out and looks both ways, to the left is nothing for miles and to the right he can see the rendezvous point. He can see other ships have crashed but troopers are already moving out of most of them, carrying equipment and starting to set up the bases. Anakin can see other ships that completely exploded when they crashed. He grants himself a moment to feel sorry for those troops who didn't make it.

Anakin helps set up the base, and communicates with other squad leaders nearby and those on the rest of the planet, continuing to co-ordinate their initial offensive. Anakin discovered that the lightning that penetrated all the incoming ships around the planet had depleted most of the equipment and energy reserves. Anakin knew he had to act fast to take the planet before he would become completely defenseless against all manner of attacks. Once satisfied Anakin and the clone commanders made preparations to begin their assaults.

Anakins forces were split into many groups, each doing different objectives. On the ground Anakins forces engaged the battle droids. Anakins forces made good progress throughout the days as their offensive continued. 

 

 

While asleep in her bed, Ahsoka dreams and sees Anakin sleeping in the mud, aware and sometimes flinching at nearby explosions as the bombs continuously bombard their shields. She smells the foul stench of rotting corpses and dirt and smoke. She awoke, sweating. She became worried for Anakin. Ahsoka had stayed on Coruscant for some time now, and she had made enough money during her previous jobs to live in temporary luxury in the capital city, and Satine's company was favorable. She realized she missed this life. When at dinner with Satine, they talked over different topics, before Ahsoka started staring into space, thinking of Anakin. Satine repeats her question which snaps her out of it.

"Ahsoka?, are you ok?"

"I was just thinking of Anakin."

"Oh. You worry about him?"

"Yeah, a lot of times, but this feels different."

 

 

Several weeks into the campaign Ahsoka started to sleep in Anakins bed. She grew intensely worried about him, more than any other time, and wanted to be there when he got back to see how he was. One day while she was looking over Anakins things, the door opened.

"Padme?"

"Ahsoka?, oh, hi, nevermind" Padme said as he turned around to head out.

"Padme, i know about you and Anakin"

Padme turned around.

"Oh, you do."

Padme slowly walked into the room.

"I just came to...look at his things..."

"Yeah me too. I'm sorry about what happened between you both"

"Oh, it's fine. He changed. And i was..." Padme looked down.

Ahsoka went over and hugged her, and Padme hugged her back.

"I still love him. But i guess, this is a final goodbye. He hasn't said anything since he left me. Besides, it's likely i won't be re-elected to this position, they say i am not in favor enough of the war and to our victory."

"I'm sorry"

"But we can still be friends, right Ahsoka?"

"Of course Padme" Padme smiled and they both hugged again. Padme went over Anakins things with Ahsoka for a while, giggling over old memories until they both left.

 

 

After a month of the campaign, the planet was taken, and once things were secure, Anakin journeyed back to Coruscant. He had heard that he and some fellow officers were to be rewarded with medals at a later date. On the way back to Coruscant on the command ship, at first there was celebration, but then for the remainder of the trip there was mostly silence. Anakin leaned forward.

"I'll never get used to each battle in this war." Anakin said.

Rex nodded.


	7. Return of the Zillo Beast

With the campaign over, Anakin was back on Coruscant. Soon he went to the Jedi temple to meditate, and then watched over the younglings at the temple, observing their training and teaching. As he walked through the temple the students would often stare and congratulate him, or want to meet him. Over the years it had gotten so much it had become slightly annoying, so he would usually wish them well and continue on. Anakin found a spot to meditate inside a large room, and sat down in the middle and closed his eyes. A little later: 

"Like the enclosed solitude, you do mhm." said Yoda from behind. Anakin opened his eyes and turned around. 

"Master Yoda, it is good to see you"

"Mhm, been through much, you have. Your mission, good progress?."

"Yes..." Anakin said, lowering his head.

"Something you wish to share?, please, do."

"This war...is so..tiring. Straining. I almost feel like i am going to break sometimes, the times i am forced to continue on."

"War is terrible. But continue, we must, for it is only we, who can."

Anakin nods.

"Much anger in you, Skywalker."

"I do not fear the droids"

"No, but close, you are."

Anakin lowers his head. 

"Rest, and mediate, you should."

"Yes, master Yoda."

"It is only we who can stand for justice. For peace. Corrupted, we must never be. Remember your training, and our code."

 

Anakin mediated until he found a sense of calm and clarity, then went back to his apartment. When he opened the door he found Ahsoka sleeping in his bed under the covers. He was surprised to see her. He walked slowly into the room and kneeled at the side of the bed, gently nudging her. 

"Ahsoka" he said

"Ahsoka" he nudged her again. This time she awoke.

"What..."

"Your in my bed"

Ahsoka realized who it was and woke herself up more. 

"Anakin...i was worried about you."

"It was just a mission" Anakin smiled.

"No, it wasn't." Anakin looked at Ahsoka with slight surprise, then started taking off his shoes. 

"Your in my bed Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was mostly naked, and felt too tired to leave.

"Just 10 more minutes, please." 

Anakin looked at her again in surprise. 

"Fine, but i'm getting in with you, i'm tired."

Ahsoka reacted with surprise. She shuffled over to the side of the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover more of herself. Anakin started taking off his robe, leaving him in a shirt and underwear and slid into bed on his back, facing the ceiling. Ahsoka blushed as she kept staring at Anakin next to her. Anakin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Leave whenever your ready" he said.

Ahsoka finally ignored the unusual situation she was in and remembered why she was here. 

"Anakin, i saw you, on the planet" Anakin opened his eyes. 

"I could see you in the mud, with the bombs nearby, the screams. i could feel your..." Anakin turned to his side to face her. 

"That's enough Ahsoka."

She put her hand on his chest. Anakin turned on his back again, facing the ceiling with his eyes open. Ahsoka rubs his chest over his shirt. Anakin closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Ahsoka rubbing him. Ahsoka sensed his pleasure and his increasing calm at her act. She stayed silent as she kept rubbing his chest. Soon he fell asleep. When she noticed, she nestled her head into his neck and fell asleep herself. 

They both soon woke up and got dressed. 

"I'll see you later ok Anakin?, there's some things i have to do."

"Ok, but how is Obi-Wan and Satine doing?"

"Oh they're doing fine."

Anakin cleared his throat

"So uhh, what's the situation there?"

"Well, they have been quite distant with eachother since that first night"

"Oh..."

"Mandalore is behind Almec and they hardly communicate to the republic. Satine was only a small part of the neutral negotiations so few support her. The senate finally got around to debating the issue in part, and nothing can be done, even if the Sith are behind Almec. Mandalore supports him. And the council won't do anything either. She's still trying to make alliances right now. "

"Don't worry Ahsoka, i'm sure Obi-Wan will think of something."

 

Anakin had been given some leave, as all Jedi do after major and prolonged battles. He visited around the Jedi temple, helping to instruct the younglings. While walking through the temple, breathing in it's unique smell and atmosphere, he came across Mace Windu kneeling in the center of a large room, alone with his eyes closed. Anakin knew him to be meditating. He walked in though the open doorway.

"Master Windu, forgive me for disturbing your meditation"

"It is quite alright, Skywalker."

Anakin walked toward Windu and kneeled in front of him, then closed his eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Windu asks. 

"As i said in my report, i am ready for the next engagement, i need not rest"

Windu took a moment. 

"Don't be so naive Skywalker, it might be your downfall"

Anakin opened his eyes "Naive?"

"Most Jedi are required to have some leave after some battles, even master Yoda. We all feel the effects of war. The nightmares, the flashbacks, those deeply hidden feelings that come to life in war. Don't be so naive you could fool any other Jedi serving in the war." 

Windu opened his eyes to see Anakin looking down on the floor. 

"I apologize." said Anakin.

"So Skywalker, what else is on your mind?." 

Anakin opened his eyes. 

"You never liked me, master Windu, why?."

"Once, yes. But you have proven yourself a capable general and warrior in this war, that is worthy of respect. But you harbor much of the dark side within you."

"Your form, it channels the dark side, yet as a negative you say i harbor much of it?"

"I control it completely."

"If i have any, how do i control it?"

Windu tilts his head down. 

"I should have been your master long ago. But i respected Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's wishes, and also, i didn't like you, young Skywalker." Windu smiled and Anakin chuckled. 

"You must control it in your own way now. You are a Jedi knight. But try to remember not to unleash it on the battlefield, or it might consume you, and start to follow you in your life wherever you go. It's power has too much temptation when you want it. Control is the key, and your impatience does not help."

Windu sighs.

"You are a talented Jedi Anakin, but without control you will be defeated by the experience of the Sith, and the restraint of the Jedi." 

Windu suddenly unleashes his lightsaber and strikes at Anakin's side, who with a look of shock barely blocks it with his own lightsaber. Windu smiles, stands up and force closes the doors. Then strikes at Anakin with his lightsaber. The two begin a fierce duel, exchanging lightsaber strikes and attacks, trading blows back and forth, and soon Mace gets the upper hand and in one moment catches him in a vulnerable position and continually bats down Anakins lightsaber, weakening his strength. It gets to the point Anakin is struggling to even raise his lightsaber in defense. Windu bats down his lightsaber again. 

"Cmon, if i were Dooku he would easily get through that defense. It's pitiful. Mabye your not the talented Jedi i thought." Mace said as he moved backwards to give Anakin some space.

Anakin shrugs it off and lunges at Mace, attacking with his lightsaber in a forward thrust, to which Mace easily sidesteps and hits Anakins lightsaber so hard he knocks it out of his hand. 

"Disappointing. No control. No form with Jedi techniques and erratic moves when you get annoyed."

Anakin force pulls his lightsaber to his hand and duels Mace once again. Mace moves with little steps backwards and sideways, toying with him."

"If you can't control them both, if you are too weak to control them both, then pick a side!. Light, or dark, calm, or angry."

Anakin gets angry.

"I can control them both, i'm not weak!" Anakin said. Windu can see the anger in the Jedi's eyes. 

"Prove it!"

They engaged in dueling once again, Windu observed Anakin being more measured in his attacks, but too angry and unfocused to channel his darkness. They engaged in an aggressive and powerful duel, exchanging many strong blows, some of them and their efficiency surprising Mace.

"If dark feelings are so powerful why do they desert you now?" 

Anakin had a realization and stopped what he was doing. Whenever he unleashed his anger in the field, he always seemed to destroy more, to last longer in battle. Now he was not. Mace attacked him again and Anakin quickly defended using a defensive technique taught by his master Obi-Wan. Mace could see a slight change in him. Mace attacked again in a thrust, which Anakin side blocked again remembering his training. Anakin became more clear headed and focused on using techniques he was taught by Obi-Wan. They both dueled again and this time surprised Mace in how he close of hits he got. Anakin remained calm and focused, continually remembering his masters teaching along with some of his own freestyle moves. Anakin began to realize how much less energy he was expending. Mace eventually ended the duel by closing his lightsaber. 

"Well done, Anakin."

"Thank you master, you made me remember things i had forgotten."

"Come by when you need reminding, or a new lesson, Skywalker."

Anakin bowed low to Windu, to which Windu bowed a little. Anakin left the room and meditated for a while elsewhere, pondering the recent experience with Windu.

 

Later that day Anakin arrived at Satine's quarters. Inside he saw Obi-Wan, Satine and Ahsoka. 

"And where have been?" Ahsoka said. 

"I was just-"

Before the door to the apartment door closes a woman barges in carrying a small creature in her arms. She looks frantically behind her and then at Anakin as the door closed. 

"Who are you?" Anakin asks.

"Please forgive me, i am doctor Sionver Boll, do you remember me, from the Zillo beast incident?"

"Oh yeah, doctor Boll" Ahsoka said

"Yeah i remember you" Anakin said. 

Doctor boll is shaking and her eyes dart all around. 

"I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go. I remembered how you were after the Zillo beast master Anakin. How you were sorry to see the Zillo beast die"

"Uhh, yeah"

It was then Anakin and Ahsoka after staring at the creature in the doctors hands, recognized it. 

"Is that...a Zillo beast?" Ahsoka said. Anakins eyes widen. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and became concerned, and Satine remembers hearing of the Zillo beast incident. 

"What are you doing here doctor boll?" Anakin said, concerned.

"After the beast was killed, Palpatine asked me to clone it. Yes, clone it"

Everyone becomes surprised. 

"We-we got the DNA samples and managed to clone a child. It was extremely hard but we did it. And over time as it grew, we cared for the child. We didn't want to subject it to experiments and then kill it, like Palpatine wanted. We couldn't, i'm sorry, i had no one else to turn too, i was being followed all the time at my job. Help me general Skywalker, your my only hope"

"Oh...i remember now, the alert was issued when i was out, they are looking for someone, you. Coruscant security."

"Please, you must take care of the child"

"Of course we will" Ahsoka said. She walked up to the doctor and gently took the baby into her arms. 

"Wait, wait a second" Anakin said firmly "If Palpatine wanted that thing cloned then he had a good reason. It's armour could save millions of our soldiers."

"Anakin!" Ahsoka snapped at Anakin angrily. 

"We must take it back to the chancellor. I'm sorry Ahsoka but it's necessary"

"I thought you would understand" doctor Boll said, confused. 

"What do you both think?" Ahsoka said looking at Obi-Wan and Satine. They both look at each-other in surprise.

"This is not my affair. But in my view you should save this innocent child." said Satine

"I...i don't know" said Obi-Wan. 

"Anakin, we can't let them take her" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka...we have too"

"We can't sacrifice someone for a possible gain, especially an innocent child, we would be no better than the separatists"

"Ahsoka that's enough!" Ahsoka is surprised by Anakin raising his voice so suddenly. 

"I won't let you take her" Ahsoka said, staring into Anakins eyes. Anakin fidgets and takes a moment to think. He looks around for support, Obi-Wan looks to the floor.

"Fine, Ahsoka, you win" Ahsoka becomes suspicious.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Doctor Boll was thankful to them. They said they could try and hide her, but doctor Boll said she had friends she could hide at for now, and possibly escape the planet eventually. She soon exited the building.

 

They all sat down and thought of a plan what to do. They agreed to give the child to a good family on another planet, and which would take care of the child in secret for now until the security died down. Ahsoka and Anakin were the first to care for the child. They brought it back to Anakins place and Anakin built a cot for it. Ahsoka stayed at his to help take care of the creature. The creature stayed at their place for a few nights without incidents to draw attention. During the day they would alternate between staying at the apartment, and at night they would take it in turns to soothe the child back to sleep. 

Anakin was requested to meet with chancellor Palpatine. He pressed the button to enter his office and was accepted in. He walked to to the front of Palpatine's desk. Palpatine stood up. 

"Anakin"

"It's good to see you chancellor"

"And you too my young friend." 

"You requested to see me?" Anakin said. Palpatine walked around the desk towards Anakin motioned for him to follow as he started to walk with him around the room near the window.

"Yes. Have you heard about the recent alert?, concerning the Zillo beast situation?"

"Oh, yes, i have. I didn't know it was still alive"

"Oh it isn't Anakin. No i had it cloned you see. I could not let the potential go to waste. The armor of the Zillo beast would win us many battles, save millions, perhaps billions of our troops. And of course it would be invaluable against the Sith. You might win every-time. Wouldn't you want that?"

"I would, chancellor"

"The misguided soul of doctor Boll stole the beast. Unfortunately, she died while being apprehended" Palpatine said with a look of sadness. 

"But it is still out there, likely with someone that helped her. Anakin, i ask you to find this beast, it is invaluable to the republic, would you agree?"

"I do, i do chancellor."

"I feel it is still on Coruscant, otherwise our security would have picked it up above the planet. And the most tragic thing Anakin, the Zillo beast has to have a specific injection of drugs each month to keep it alive. Otherwise it will die."

"An injection?"

"Yes Anakin, at least that is what my scientists tell me. So you must be swift if we are to recover it alive. Anakin, there are many forces at work which seek to undermine our republic, to make it weaker. Those in the senate who wish to lower our troop numbers and supplies. And those who wish to save this Zillo beast when it could be used to save countless of our clone friends, perhaps even win the war. It is unfortunate that it must be necessary."

"Yes chancellor, i will do all i can to retrieve the Zillo beast"

"Excellent, thank you Anakin" Palptine said with a smile.

 

Anakin and Ahsoka argued later that night. 

"We must give it back to the chancellor" 

"No!. We still have a few weeks to come up with a plan"

"And if nothing is to be done, then we give it back to the chancellor"

"So it can be experimented on?, i think it'd rather die than grow up being tortured!"

"Damn it Ahsoka!". 

 

They didn't speak another word to each-other that night. The next day Anakin handed the Zillo baby over to Obi-Wan and Satine, saying it was their turn to care for it. Obi-Wan was nervous while holding the baby. 

"Give it here" Satine said softly. Obi-Wan handed the baby over to her, and she rocked it in her arms slowly. 

"Your a natural" said Obi-Wan

"For a short time i cradled my sister in my arms" Obi-Wan walked over and put his arm around her, looking down at the Zillo baby.

"There is something else we must discuss." Anakin said.

The three of them sat around Satines table. Anakin explained to them what Palpatine told him of the injection. 

"The doctor didn't tell us about this" said Satine

"Yes, you would think it would be an important aspect to mention." said Obi-Wan

"It is strange. But what should we do?"

"I say we should give it back to the chancellor, that way we know for certain it will live, and it could win us the war"

"I'm sure Ahsoka would disagree" replied Obi-Wan

"I think i can speak for Ahsoka here." said Satine. "We must protect this fragile creature, and take the risk of sending it away. And if it dies, then at least it will not be tortured."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be tortured. Only some experiments"

"Anakin, do you really believe that?" replied Satine.

"Anyway" said Obi-Wan "i'm with Satine and Ahsoka. I think the Jedi philosophy is that of protecting life, not knowingly casting it to a fate that we perhaps know will befall this little one" 

Anakin nodded. "So be it"

Obi-Wan and Satine looked after the baby with no incidents during the rest of their turn, caring for the baby. 

 

The door emits a sound, letting them know someone is at the door. Ahsoka awoke and pushed Anakin with one hand with her eyes closed.

"You get it..." she said.

Anakin reluctantly opens his eyes and heads for the door to open it. He is greeted by Obi-Wan holding the Zillo.

"Hello Anakin, it's your..turn..."

Obi-Wan notices Ahsoka and her bare shoulders in the bed. He looks over at her then back to Anakin, who now realizes that he saw her.

"Anakin"

"Obi-Wan it's not what you think, nothing is going on between us"

Obi-Wan barges through Anakin into the room

"Obi-Wan" Anakin said loudly, waking Ahsoka, who turns around and watches them.

"Anakin, she's your padawan" Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in disgust.

"Ok firstly she's not my padawan, second, nothing is going on"

"You could be expelled from the Jedi for this!"

Yeah, and what about you and Satine?"

Obi-Wan looks to Ahsoka, who is laying on the bed watching them

"Anakin!" he says

"He's right Obi-Wan, nothing is going on between us" Ahsoka looks to Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, nothing is happening" Anakin said. Obi-Wan turns his head side to side to look at them. 

"Well then what is going on?" he said loudly. Anakin sighed. 

"It's complicated, she's more comfortable here for now, and looking after the Zillo" Obi-Wan looks at Anakin suspiciously.

Obi-Wan looks down, sighs and shakes his head. He looks back up to Anakin and Ahsoka. 

"I don't know what to say. It seems like times are changing. I'm getting old" 

"This war changes us all, master" Anakin said sternly. Obi-Wan smiled and hands him the Zillo

"It's your turn to look after it" Anakin sighed. 

"Give her here Anakin" Ahsoka said to him. Anakin walks over to Ahsoka and hands her over the Zillo as Obi-Wan walks out. She rocks the Zillo back and forth. 

"Ahsoka...can you put it in the cot, i don't want it puking on the bed"

"Aww but it's sooo cute" Anakin gives her a serious look. 

"No, she's staying right here." Ahsoka turns around away from anakin and puts the Zillo down next to her on the bed. Anakin sighs. 

 

"Why are you fidgeting?" Satine asked.

"Oh, it's nothing"

"What's nothing?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Satine stared at him, waiting for an answer. Obi-Wan sat down at the table. 

"When i...went to Anakins..."

"Yes?"

"I saw...Ahsoka, in his bed." Satine's eyes went wide and she put her cup down.

"No" she said with a smile in disbelief.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes"

"No" Satine said again with a grin. 

"Anakin said nothing was going on. And i...mostly, believe him."

"But...surely"

"I do wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"If he wants...to be with Ahsoka. I have never talked to him about it before."

"Mabye you should."

"Mhm"

 

Later that day Ahsoka stopped off at Satines and had a chat with her, while Obi-Wan was with Anakin. 

"Let me guess, Obi-Wan told you" Ahsoka said to Satine about her insinuation concerning her and Anakin.

"Is there really anything going on between you?"

"No, not really"

"Not really?"

"Well, nothing is going on..." Ahsoka averted Satines gaze.

"Oh Ahsoka, what is it?, you can tell me"

"He is...quite...i guess, confused, with how he is feeling"

"Confused, huh. He's quite handsome too, don't you think?"

"Yeah, i guess he is"

"I think you two would make a good couple"

"Oh...uh, i don't know"

Satine sipped her cup of tea. 

"A Jedi should be allowed to love..." Satine said. 

"You mean you and Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. He is...amazing. But the Jedi life...it's, hard. You know?"

"Yeah, i know"

"I hope he chooses to stay with me and leave the Jedi, like you did." Satine smiled. "But his devotion, his loyalty is great. I hope his feelings for me are greater. I hope you and Anakin both start something special. The Jedi life is too repressive. To not know love, or to not want it."

 

Soon Obi-Wan, Satine, Anakin and Ahsoka manage to smuggle to baby Zillo beast to another planet far away to a good family, then they went back to Coruscant. Anakin was requested to meet with the chancellor. He entered the office.

"Ah, Anakin, come in"

"Greetings, chancellor Palpatine"

"Greetings. So then Anakin, this Zillo beast business. Your reports have been unfortunate"

"Yes, we could not locate the Zillo"

"Yes, a pity. It is disappointing we did not find it. How many lives could have been saved..."

"I'm sorry, chancellor"

"Oh it is quite alright Anakin, it's not your fault. However i do still hope i have your trust"

"Of course, Palpatine. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Oh, i don't know. The Jedi council are not as quick as they used to be in updating me on matters of the front. I do wonder if they might mistrust me somewhat, in my methods to try and end this war quickly."

"You have my full confidence"

"Thank you Anakin. Perhaps i am too distrustful of the Jedi council. I am however glad to have you as a friend, and your trust. This Zillo business aside Anakin, i hope i can still rely on you."

"Of course Chancellor, you have my complete support"

"Excellent."

 

The next morning Anakin and Ahsoka woke up and looked at eachother silently.

"Anakin...if we...i mean...do you want to be together?"

Anakin thought for a moment about his feelings toward Ahsoka. "Yeah, i do."

"Anakin...i want to take things slow"

"Of course, i agree"

Anakin shuffled up to her and they locked lips. Over time they continued to build their relationship.


	8. The Battle of Mandalore

Back in Satines apartment.

"I have thought about this for a while now, ever since the senate and council's rejection. I cannot leave my world and my people in the hands of the Sith and Almec, and while loyalists and my sister's deathwatch fight to free Mandalore. I will join my sister. Perhaps i can try to convince my people of the truth and rally more people to our cause."

"I thought you were against fighting?" said Obi-Wan

"I must go, before it is too late. I must try to help." said Satine as she started packing.

"I'm coming with you"

Satine turns around, surprised.

"I'm not leaving the Jedi order. We can debate that after this is over. If i end Maul, then his gangs and soldiers will scatter and Mandalore should be free."

"Thank you, Obi."

Obi-Wan and Satine packed their things and headed to a secret flight they booked. They got to the ship to find Anakin and Ahsoka standing there. 

"Good thing i know you too well master" Anakin said. Obi-Wan laughed. 

"Thank you, both" Obi-Wan said. 

They all walk up the ramp to the ship.

"Besides, you can't beat Maul AND Savage on your own master" Anakin said. Obi-Wan chuckled. They took off for Mandalore. 

 

They sneak through the security and arrive on Mandalore. Using their loyal deathwatch contacts Satine and company make their way to the deathwatch leadership and to Bo-Katan, their leader. They discuss that things aren't going so well and each side trades attacks all the time. They talk and decide that their best chance is for the Jedi to get to Maul and defeat him, thereby dispersing the rest of his forces and exposing them to the people. They agree that they need Bo's Deathwatch help them get to the Sith, and can't do it by sneaking up on them as they might need backup. The Deathwatch agreed to help them under the condition that once this is all over the Deathwatch become a major entity in government party. Satine will stay empress and Deathwatch will share power with the other major parties. Satine reluctantly agrees. As they prepare the plan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Satine and Bo are in a room talking. 

"And we will record it all with personal cameras, to prove to everyone the Sith were really in control" said Obi-Wan.

"I can take Savage on my own" said Ahsoka. 

"No, we'll take him together" replied Anakin.

"I can take him on my own, trust me."

Obi-Wan and Satine look at eachother, then back to Anakin and Ahsoka arguing. 

"Obi-Wan said he can take Maul, and at the least he can stall him while we quickly dispatch Savage and then we can help him"

"But Anakin i can do this-"

"I said no" Anakin turns away from Ahsoka and looks forward.

"I'm not your padawan anymore" 

Anakin turns back to Ahsoka.

"I know your not, but you haven't faced Savage like we have, he's very unpredictable and powerful, especially if he's now been trained by Maul."

Ahsoka sighed. "I understand, Anakin."

"Thank you Ahsoka."

Obi-wan turns to Anakin.

"Even if we outnumber them, don't get arrogant, it is important you both remember that" Anakin and Ahsoka nodded their heads.

"I will come with you" said Satine. Obi-Wan snapped his head round to her.

"I think it will be safer if you were here-"

"I will not be stopped from defending my home and my people"

Obi-Wan nodded "Ok then"

 

The Jedi and the Deathwatch made a plan to attack the palace when they knew Maul and Savage would be in there. They assaulted the palace along with squads of deathwatch and headed upwards. They soon reached the throne room and saw Savage up ahead along with deathwatch warrior in-front of him. When they entered the throne room more deathwatch warriors began appearing from the side entrance to Savage's side. The heroes attacked the deathwatch soldiers and were met with a hail of blaster fire as a chaotic battle begun. Ahsoka suddenly jumps over them all and assaults Savage alone. 

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouts, as they dispatch the Deathwatch guards in front of them and Anakin prepares to jump towards Savage, when Maul jumps down in-front of him and Obi-Wan.

"I have been saving this especially for our duel, Kenobi." Maul activates his lightsaber, and out of each ends shoots a laser blade. 

"We'll take him together" Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"Alright" Anakin replied. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in remembering the same situation on Tatooine long ago. 

"This brings back memories" said Maul.

Ahsoka is already dueling with Savage. She is continually surprised by his strength. As Ahsoka tries more acrobatic strikes she is continually shut down by Savage's intimidating attacks. She tries spinning over him but Savage attacks with such strength to bring her down to the ground, she realizes she may have to fight a ground battle. She tries weaving around Savage on the ground and they exchange fierce lightsaber strikes. Savage puts much off his strength into his strikes, trying to catch Ahsoka off guard a few times and end the duel as quickly as possible, but soon he starts to tire a little, which Ahsoka notices. They keep on dueling as Maul is fighting with the two other Jedi. He side flips around and continually strikes at them, putting the Jedi on the defensive. Maul smiles. 

"Hmm, they seem to have things covered here" Ventress thought, watching through a ventilation shaft. She instead travels away in the direction of blaster fire outside the throne room. She gets there and sees Satine and soldiers guarding her, they are fighting other deathwatch soldiers. More enemies are arriving against Satine's forces and Ventress recognizes she will soon be overwhelmed. She notices the scared look on Satine's face. Satine is firing at the enemies with a blaster. Ventress drops down into the middle of Maul's deathwatch warriors and activates her red lightsabers and spins them around chopping 12 deathwatch soldiers bodies in half around her. Maul's deathwatch fire at her and she deflects their fire back at them and rushes forward slicing all those in her path. Many enemy forces were quickly cut down. Bo eyes the opportunity.

"Push forward!"

In the throne room the lightsaber battle continues.

"Such weak Jedi" Maul said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan coordinate their strikes trying to defeat Maul. Anakin attacks aggressively while Obi-Wan tries to keep up however his style emphasizes more on the defense. Maul notices and takes advantage, lightly striking Obi-Wan enough to knock him back a little, while Maul focuses most of his attention on Anakin, repeatedly striking him making Anakin keep having to step back slightly as he tries to coordinate his attacks with Obi-Wan. Before Maul can have the opportunity to get overwhelmed he puts his all into attacking Anakin with the least effort on Obi-Wan. Anakin becomes momentarily overwhelmed and his lightsaber gets knocked slightly to the side and Maul is too quick and seizes his chance and stabs Anakin through the chest with his lightsaber. Anakin struggles to breathe and falls to the floor. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka react in shock. Ahsoka continues to defend herself against Savage. Maul smiled.

Obi-Wan lunges at Maul, attacking him. They exchange quick lightsaber attacks and Maul goes on the slight defensive by using acrobatics, flipping backwards. Obi-Wan advances trying to outmaneuver him in their saber combat, he tries swerving Maul's lightsaber to the side to get a quick hit on him, but Maul doesn't fall for it and blocks with enough strength. Maul jumps up and toward Obi-Wan, landing with an aggressive series of attacks. Obi-Wan focuses on defense, perfectly blocking Maul's blows. Maul continues on the offensive and gets more annoyed at the lack of progress he is having against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tries again to deflect and swerve Maul's lightsaber but knows it being twin-bladed made it much harder. They continue fighting, trading strikes back and forth, being seemingly evenly matched for the moment. 

Ahsoka started striking Savage with more and more ferocity, her rage building from the attack on Anakin. The lightsaber battle was fast and fierce.

"Yesss...i can sense your anger..." Savage said. Ahsoka striked at him with more powerful blows and became more agile in her attacks. Savage starts to lose some confidence. Ahsoka becomes enraged and spins around Savage trying to get into any opening she can. Soon her speed is too much for Savage to handle as she spins around in the air and around him with great agility, overwhelming him. She sees her chance and seizes it immediately, spinning over the top of his head and decapitating him with both of her lightsabers and landing on one knee crouching down as his head twirled through the air and landed on the floor rolling along it.

"Savage!" Maul yelled.

Ahsoka gave herself a chance to regain some strength, before she runs at Maul in a rage with intense speed and barrages him with attacks. Soon Maul starts to feel overwhelmed by the two Jedi's emotional dueling. He force pulls objects toward them, making Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stop them with the force as Maul runs away toward the side window and jumps through it, making his escape in one of his personal transport ships waiting outside. Ahsoka ran to Anakin and falls to her knees beside him. 

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan quickly ran after her and toward Anakin. Ahsoka notices he's still barely breathing, she struggled to pick him up and Obi-Wan helps her. They run outside the throne room to Satine who is with her other soldiers making easy work of the enemy as they continue to easily push forward with the help of Ventress. She turns around to see the three Jedi and they ask her to take them to the nearest medical bay. Satine motions for some gaurds to follow her while they travel to the medical bay. They soon make it there and they put Anakin in the life support bed. Obi-Wan tells Ahsoka to look after him while he clears out the remaining forces, and she nods in agreement.

Obi-Wan alongside Ventress helps the loyal deathwatch defeat the last of Maul's deathwatch. Soon, he and Satine force Almec to admit the truth and they present the evidence to the planets media. With the truth now seen, the people accept the new reality. Satine and Bo address them, and explain to the people what will happen next. Satine tells Obi-Wan that Ventress saved her life and the loyal deathwatch. Ventress asks for the republic to pardon her for her help, and tells them that she has changed and is no longer a Sith. Satine agrees enthusiastically, and that even if she does not get her pardon, she is welcome on Mandalore as a free woman. Ventress gratefully accepts. Obi-Wan accepts that he will talk to the council about a partial pardon, as she had done too much damage to the republic. Ventress accepts and thanks Obi-Wan. They talk some more about how Ventress had been there since they were last there, and says she was about to step in and help him and Satine but Anakin and Ahsoka jumped in first and saw no need. Obi-Wan stayed with Satine most of the day until she tells him that shes safe and to visit Anakin. Obi-Wan enters the room and sees Ahsoka still sitting there beside his bed, she has her hands clenched with his, she looks deeply upset. Obi-Wan realizes what he means to her. 

"Is he ok?"

"The doctor said he will make it"

"That's good." "We will have revenge on Maul" Ahsoka said angrily.

"Ahsoka, don't let anger consume you. It leads to the dark side, the Sith, Maul, Savage, don't become like them in trying to defeat them."

Ahsoka looked back at Obi-Wan "Why?, if it makes me more powerful, enough to kill Maul."

"It's not what Anakin would want." Ahsoka takes that to heart and looks back at Anakin.

"The best way you can defeat Maul, is to remember your masters teachings. Do not become like Maul. Or he wins." Ahsoka lowers her head.

"I feel so angry, i can't focus."

"Maul is more angry then you will ever be. Try to defeat him that way and you will lose." Ahsoka looks back up to Anakin. "Remember Anakins teachings" Obi-Wan said, and leaves the room. 

 

Obi-Wan went to Satine's quarters. He requests entry through the button and is accepted. He enters to find her in a robe he finds attractive on her. 

"Duchess"

"Oh please, Obi." Obi-Wan walked forward awkwardly into the room towards her. She sits down at a small table and he takes the seat opposite. She smiled at him. 

"How is Anakin?"

"He's doing fine, given the situation. He will recover"

"That's good." Satine tilts her head and smiles at him. 

"What have you come for Obi?."

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I am, and?."

"And...it's a shame Maul got away." 

"Obi, you did your best, remember that." Obi-Wan looks up and takes that to heart. 

"What else is on your mind Obi?" Obi-Wan averts her gaze.

"Your going to ask me to leave the Jedi, aren't you?"

"I do not want to see the turmoil within you, Obi. I love you, and i want you to stay on Mandalore with me. Away from the war, before it corrupts or tears you apart, like many other Jedi." Obi-Wan looks to the side and stands up. 

"I can't just abandon the Jedi, it's been my life, my guide. My friends, my family." Obi-Wan turns to Satine

"The republic needs as many Jedi as it can right now with the war. We fight to save the republic and all that is good Satine." She stands up and draws closer to him.

"So be it. But for me, i ask that the war can do with one less Jedi" Obi-Wan reacts with surprise, turns around and looks down to think. 

"Do you love me?" Satine asked. Obi-Wan feels confronted by his feelings. He turns around and looks at Satine.

"Yes. I love you, Satine." She moves in and kisses him. He returns her kiss and then pulls back. 

"But i need time. Time to think and reflect on Coruscant"

"I fear if you leave Mandalore you will not return. Stay here if you need to think. Or let your feelings guide you now, what you truly want."

"I'm sorry, Satine, but i'm going to go back to Coruscant." Satine turns to the side, looking out the window.

"I understand." She lowers her head. Obi-Wan walks up and grabs her, pulls her toward him and kisses her. They engage in a long session of kissing, before Obi-Wan forces himself to pull back, and leave the room.

 

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Anakin travel back to Coruscant. Anakin remains in a medical ward and Ahsoka visits him almost everyday for a while. In her meantime she would often train and research for information on Maul's whereabouts. Obi-Wan went to visit Yoda. 

"Ah, master Kenobi, how good it is, to see you."

Obi-Wan walks into the room.

"Master Yoda"

"Sit down sit down" Obi-Wan sits down cross legged opposite Yoda. 

"Something on your mind, there is?"

Obi-Wan lowers his head.

"I feel more conflicted than i ever have before"

"Mhm, much confusion i sense in you."

Obi-Wan and Yoda remain silent for a moment, before Yoda speaks up: 

"For all the good the Jedi have done, much we may still improve. Always, we have, improve over time. Perhaps change, is necessary."

"What do you mean, master?"

"With war and the Sith, come much conflict. Blinded we are, by what's in front of us."

"Blinded?, how do we see?." Yoda smiles. 

"If blind, see we cannot, only feel, think, know already."

"Even if what we feel might be wrong, and what we think and know"

"Infallible, the Jedi are not. We do what we must. Only we, in our places, can make our own choice." Obi-Wan smiles. 

"Thank you master. Your right." Yoda chuckles. 

"Faith in your judgement master Kenobi, i do." Obi-Wan smiled and left the room. 

 

Ahsoka sleeps in Anakin's bed in his apartment. When she's near sleep she worries about him in the medical ward, wondering when he will wake up. She becomes more comfortable when she smells his scent on the bed, and pulls the covers over her and snuggles into his side. Obi-Wan journeys to Mandalore, and Satine learns of his arrival. Obi-Wan journeys to her residence and is allowed in by the guards. He presses the door communictor and is allowed in. He sees Satine in formal clothing. 

"Satine" 

"Obi" Obi-Wan walks forward. 

"I did not think you would be back" Obi-Wan walks up to Satine and kisses her, which she returns. 

"What was that for?" she asks. 

"I resigned from the order. I can't let you be in danger again, and i can't deny my feelings any longer."

"Obi..." They kiss again.


	9. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The charging lightsabers it that move they do when they jump and there's that sound coming from the lightsaber as if it's charging up.

Dooku kneels in front of the large hologram before him.

"Lord Sidious." 

"Maul is disrupting my plans. The Jedi have forced him from Mandalore, yet he still has control of worlds and influence elsewhere. Dispose of him, quickly."

"It will be done, my master." The hologram shuts down. Dooku uses his resources to track down Maul's location and sends Grievous and the droid army after him. They get to Maul's location and destroy most of his forces using good strategies and tactics from grievous, who commanded his fleet with great precision from his chair on the bridge. Maul realizes his organization has been too out in the open. His forces either quickly die or scatter from being confronted by the droid forces. Maul planned to escape, when Grievous enters his ship and makes his way toward him, slicing through Maul's forces. Grievous moved quickly and soon arrived in Maul's command room, and saw him sitting on his throne. He made his way towards him. 

"Darth Maul, or should i say, former, Darth."

"Grievous."

"Count Dooku requests your death. I will happily oblige."

Maul activates his twin blade lightsaber and Grievous activates his own individual four. They run at each-other and engage in battle. Maul goes on the defensive from being attacked by the four lightsabers, but does not give in to it's intimidation and keeps up his own attacks, enough to not be forced back many steps backward. Maul is surprised by his opponents great speed as they exchange lightsaber strikes. Grievous becomes partially annoyed and continues the attack by surrounding Maul with attacks on the front and sides of him. They become locked in a stalemate as Maul tries unsuccessfully to push forward in attack. Maul sees past Grievous's unsurprising intimidation tactics and moves sidewaysto try and strike at Grievous's side. Grievous maneuvers his lightsabers to the side to block Maul's attacks. Maul is surprised when Grievous pushes forward with his assault making Maul go on the defensive again. After going backwards many steps Maul had enough and matched Grievous's intensity with his own, managing to slowly push forward. He attacked left and right while blocking Grievous and trying to attack him. Maul then walked sideways trying to get a hit in, but Grievous keeps up with Maul's attempts. Maul starts his acrobatic flipping around Grievous, trying to get a solid hit in, but Grievous is too skilled with his many lightsabers to allow a chance. Grievous realizes his intimidation and fear style will not work. Maul continues to flip around the sides of Grievous, who momentarily becomes overwhelmed by Maul's style, then soon adapts enough in time and uses agility to match Maul's acrobatics and block his attacks. Maul jumps over Grievous a few times now trying to get a hit in. Grievous doesn't fall for the skill and knows Maul was testing him. They clash lightsabers. They equal in this bout of strength and they unclasp, with Maul knocking Grievous's lightsabers slightly upwards, not enough for Maul to strike quick enough with his own lightsaber but enough to deliver a force push on Grievous, who when attacked with the force push is knocked backwards a few steps and then his body bends backwards and his feet stay encased into the floor. His body springs back up fast enough in time to block Maul's lightsaber attack. Maul is surprised by Grievous's intelligent resistance to his force push, and Grievous deflects him off of his lightsaber to push Maul back several meters. 

"Impressive, Maul."

"You are quite good yourself, Grievous."

Grievous paces around the room.

"I have killed dozens of Jedi, and YOU will share the same fate"

"I see through your strategy. Are you merely a pawn of Dooku?"

"I am no pawn, i seek an end to all Jedi and any fool with a lightsaber." Maul smiled, and quickly leaped in attack at Grievous. They begin dueling once again with both warriors holding their ground in lightsaber strength and skill, exchanging many fierce and rapid strikes. Grievous suddenly dashes around Maul and attacks him, focusing his lightsabers on finding an opening or weak spot. Maul is momentarily surprised by this change in tactics and his agility. Grievous doesn't attack with much strength and instead defends against Maul's strength while maneuvering his lightsabers around with speed and skill. Grievous dashes around again, almost catching Maul off guard. Grievous again uses his lightsabers more precisely and with speed trying to penetrate Maul's style. Maul tries attacking while on the defensive but Grievous manages to defend and deflect his lightsaber away. Grievous swings 2 of left lightsabers from the side to catch Maul off guard, but Maul dodges and rolls to the side in time and gets up again to defend as he wasn't quick enough for a counterattack. Maul starts to feel pressure from Grievous's skill with his lightsabers. Their lightsabers clash, and Maul has to give ground a few steps, and then he sees an opening and formulates a plan. He continues battling Grievous trying to angle toward the opening without giving it away. He lets Grievous gain more ground and bat his lightsaber away more and more. Grievous uses 2 lightsabers to block and the others to attack Maul's center body, and when he raises his 2 lightsabers upwards for an attack on Maul's body, Maul sees his chance. He scrapes his lightsabers against Grievous's middle two blocking lightsabers and bats them away to the side with just enough strength that Maul takes his chance and slides underneath and through Grievous's legs, raising his lightsaber upwards and slicing through the left of Grievous's body, which also cuts off his left leg. 

Maul performs a kip-up and attacks. Grievous turns around in time to clash lightsabers. Maul can see the lower left half of Grievous's body and leg missing. Grievous channels all of his strength through his lightsaber and throws Maul to the side from their clash, but Maul still stands, then Grievous quickly turns to using the rest of his limbs on the floor to run away. Maul runs after him with lightsaber in hand. He chases him out of the room and through several halls of the ship before Grievous retreats behind lines of battle droids and droidekas who begin shooting at Maul when they see him. Maul deflects the shots as he sees Grievous continue retreating. Maul falls back and escapes in a small ship with several of his henchman. 

Grievous contacts Dooku while having his leg and body repaired.

"Maul escaped. But i will find him soon" Dooku shuts off the hologram. Later in the day Dooku is surprised by a hologram appearing before him. 

"Lord Sidious"

"What of your progress, Lord Tyrannus."

"Maul escaped the clutches of Grievous, but rest assured, we will find him."

"He will now escape to the outer rim!." Sidious picks Dooku up with the force several meters high and chokes him. Dooku struggles to breathe. 

"You know the price of failure. You will handle this matter yourself, do not disappoint me again." The hologram shuts off and Dooku falls to the ground struggling to breathe. 

 

Ahsoka sits by Anakins bed, talking to him about her day and the current goings on in the galaxy and on Coruscant while he lay unconscious. She ends her visit by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek and whispering into his ear: "I love you."

She trains and does her own things for most of the day left and then goes back to Anakins place and researches more on Maul's location. She often gets calls from Obi-Wan asking about Anakin's condition and to talk with her. She asks him to contact her when he has Maul's location. She finds solace staying at Anakin's apartment. 

 

Dooku tracks down Maul in the outer rim on an asteroid outpost. He quickly dispatches his henchman and faces Maul. 

"Good evening, master Maul."

"Count Dooku, i presume"

"You presume correctly. I've been looking forward to this."

"Once i kill you, Sidious will recognize me as the worthy apprentice."

"How interesting. But now your time has come to an end." Dooku raises his hand and shoots lightning at Maul, who catches it in his lightsaber. Dooku raises an eyebrow and stops his attack. 

"When i was a boy, Sidious would subject me to force lightning, until i had the reflexes to block and withstand it." Dooku smiled.

"It would be wise not to underestimate me, Dooku"

"Indeed." Dooku paces around.

"Defeating my apprentice Grievous, is a feat worthy of recognition. But killing my apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, is a feat i will avenge myself." 

Dooku activates his lightsaber and holds it above his head in a stance. Maul activates his twin blade lightsaber and prepared his stance. There is a moment of silence as each faces eachother in their signature stance. Then Maul leaps over to Dooku and Dooku brings down his lightsaber and they begin the fight. Maul begins a furious offensive assault, while Dooku elegantly averts Maul's lightsaber away with his strikes and occasionally dodged them. Dooku kept stepping back lightly and dodging while he appraises Maul's style and attacks and trying to counterattack. Maul attacks and makes multiple flips during his assault. Dooku sidesteps and attacks with grace and precision trying to find an opening in Maul's chaotic assault. The battle continues with each trading blows. Maul attacks with a ferocity while Dooku keeps his head. The battle endures for a while and Dooku starts to tire. Dooku goes all out with his skill and manages to swerve Maul's lightsaber to the side and be quick enough to get a strike in, but Maul turns around quick enough as Dooku's attack slices up Maul's back making him shout out in pain. Now on his knees with his back toward Dooku, Maul quickly turns around and blocks with his lightsaber. Dooku tries to swerve his lightsaber again now he's weakened, and Maul uses his strength to swerve Dooku's lightsaber to the side and kick him, making him stumble back meters, and uses that chance to escape and almost hobbling as he runs away. Dooku runs after him but Maul is too quick and escapes in his nearby emergency ship he had prepared. Maul shouts at the internal machines to heal him. Dooku soon entrusts a messenger to anonymously send Obi-Wan and Ahsoka the location Maul was heading in to cut him off.

 

"I need to go Satine"

"Be careful Obi"

"I expected you to convince me to stay"

"And would you stay if i said i wanted you too?" Obi-Wan smiled. He moved close to Satine:

"I love you"

"I love you too" They kissed and Obi-Wan departed.

 

Ahsoka met up with Obi-Wan on the way and were sitting in the transport on the way to Maul's location.

"Remember Ahsoka, don't become arrogant when facing Maul, remember your training. 

"Yes master Kenobi"

"Attack slowly from the left when we engage him."

"Yes master Kenobi."

"Don't let Maul's aggression knock your lightsabers out of your hands."

Ahsoka becomes a little concerned at Obi-Wans constant comments "Yes...Master Kenobi"

"The lightsaber is your life"

"Yes master Kenobi...i know these things"

"Of course...yes. I sometimes forget Anakin is not my padawan anymore. He would almost never listen, though he would say he tries."

Ahsoka laughs "yes master"

"Let the force guide you"

"Yes master Kenobi"

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, so Obi-Wan is fine if you prefer."

"Yes...Obi-Wan."

"You remind me much of Anakin, young one. Forgive my badgering" Ahsoka and Obi-Wan smiled.

 

They tracked Maul's ship to a barren planet. They see a few republic ships around it. They had sent advance warning out for any republic army ships nearby to surround the planet. 

"At least Maul won't be able to escape this time" said Obi-Wan 

On the scanners they see where a ship had recently landed near a temple. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka met up near the temple and entered. They quickly dispatched the guards, until Maul and Ahsoka faced Maul. 

 

"Kenobi..."

"This is the end Maul, nowhere else to run, we have the planet surrounded." said Obi-Wan, who activated his lightsaber along with Ahsoka. Maul stood still, facing away from them, looking at a monument in front of him. 

"I killed 6 jedi, one after another as my final test of training." Maul turned around to look at Kenobi.

"You will not stop me now." Maul activated his twin blade lightsaber. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka immediately moved forward and executed their plan. Ahsoka crossed over left and Obi-Wan to the right and they both leaped to attack with charging lightsabers. Maul engaged them in lightsaber fighting, exchanging rapid attacks. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fight fiercely and manage to force Maul backwards on the slight defensive. Maul tries to push his attack but fails to gain ground. Maul tries a different tactic and flips around them, but the tactic is soon shut down by Ahsoka's counter flipping around him, blocking off his aerial maneuverability. Maul starts to feel more pressure as he continuously blocks their attacks, until he manages to swerve Obi-Wan's saber slightly and get a force push on Obi-Wan that knocks him into a wall unconscious. Maul engages Ahsoka is lightsaber dueling, exchanging rapid attacks, fierce strikes and acrobatic moves. They clash lightsabers, and Maul feels the hate inside of her. 

"Yes...unleash your anger, it makes you stronger" They unclash lightsabers and stand meters apart.

"It gave you the strength to defeat my apprentice"

"You must be a lousy teacher" Maul at once snarled at the insult and smiled. 

"Your master was weaker than i thought, he could barely hold up his lightsaber after a few strikes, hahaha"

Ahsoka gets angry and leaps at mall, exchanging rapid lightsaber strikes. Mauls eyes widen as they clash lightsabers: 

"Yes...yes!, see!, see how powerful you become!" 

They duel once again exchanging fierce and acrobatic lightsaber attacks. Until Ahsoka realizes he seems weaker than before, thinking mabye hes toying with her. He should have mabye defeated her by now with his superior strength, skill and speed. What advantage does she have, she thought. Mabye if she unleashes her full anger and revenge, she thought. Maul lunges at her which catches her by surprise and they exchange lightsaber strikes again. After more dueling Ahsoka is starting to grow tired. They clash lightsabers again. Ahsoka is calming down.

"Your weak, your master is weak, take your revenge!." 

"No!"

Ahsoka disengages from the lightsaber clash, batting Mauls lightsaber downwards and jumps back. Her heart beats frantically as she tries to regain her mind. Maul starts noticing the increasing change in her. Ahsoka is confused from her feelings of anger yet wanting to become more focused and calm. Maul leaps at her again. Ahsoka realizes he's getting more angry. She engages him in lightsaber dueling, exchanging blows. She feels a little more confident, and focuses a bit more. Her strikes become more surgical, momentarily catching Maul off guard. She leaps around in the air spinning around him trying to find a weak point or opening. She continues her assault and Maul is impressed. After coming to a stalemate in this dueling round, Maul pulls back to meters apart from her. Ahsoka uses this chance to catch her breath. Maul remains unfazed. 

"Impressive" Maul said, walking in a circle, as Ahsoka does the same, failing to conceal her rushed breathing. 

"You are returning to the Jedi way, most impressive."

"I am no Jedi." 

She looks to Obi-Wan unconscious on the floor. "But i remember my masters teachings. I use both Jedi and my own ways."

"You would make a formidable Sith"

"To be a Sith is to be ignorant of the light and the Jedi ways." Ahsoka raises her lightsabers to point at Maul "Use both, and you become more powerful than either"

"Amazing." Maul raised his twin bladed lightsaber and points it at her "I will show you the true power of the dark side"

Maul lunges at Ahsoka and they engage in lightsaber dueling. In a surprise move Ahsoka drops to the floor and swipes Maul's legs knocking him to the floor. She strikes him as he falls but he manages to block, and their lightsabers clash again as they are on the floor. Both stand up with their lightsabers still locked. Ahsoka sees the rage on Maul's face, which gives her a sliver of fear. As they stop clashing she goes for her surgical strikes and flips around Maul. Maul is trying his best to defeat her, getting angrier as she is able to block and dodge his attacks. Ahsoka remains calm and focused. As she sees Maul increase in anger she affords herself a quick smile. Maul notices it and increases the intensity of his assault, which Ahsoka manages to withstand as they swap brutal attacks. They both break away from each-other and Ahsoka breathing heavily as Maul breathes rapidly. Ahsoka knows she can't continue for longer. 

"Getting tired?" Maul said. 

"Are you?" Ahsoka said sarcastically. Maul snarls and jumps up and toward Ahsoka. A spark of fear ignites within her if she will be able to withstand the attack. She readies her lightsabers and Maul comes down, with ferocious strength, and the attack is blocked by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan uses his strength through his lightsaber to throw Maul backwards across the room. Ahsoka feels a sense of relief and when Obi-Wan looks at her he reaches out his hand and she takes it, helping her up. Then they face back to Maul. They each walk in a circle in different directions toward Maul. Maul realizes he can now not beat them both and has nowhere to go. 

"Kenobi. This is between us, let it end like that."

As Obi-Wan steps slowly toward Maul he ponders the thought. 

"Ahsoka, stay back" Ahsoka looks to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Stay back. You know our history, this ends between us, now." Ahsoka understands, and deactivates her lightsabers. Maul smiled.

"Should i die, Maul, Ahsoka will end you anyway."

"We will see, Kenobi." 

Kenobi lunges at Maul and they begin dueling. They soon reach a stalemate and exchange many powerful strikes. They continue to duel, and soon clash lightsabers. 

"Your weak Kenobi, like your master was" Obi-Wan pushes forward and they unlock lightsabers and begin dueling again. After several strikes Obi-Wan goes on the defense again with Maul sparing no energy for acrobatics. He attacks Obi-Wan surgically trying to get past his defense with his speed and skill as his strength is not enough to break through and that strategy would not have enough energy requirement after using too much on Ahsoka. Obi-Wan starts to make more progress after putting in more strength in his attacks. They continue battling until Obi-Wan overwhelms Maul with his skill and artfully bashes his lightsaber to the side and then strikes quickly enough to slice off Maul's arms. Maul falls to his knees with his head lowered. Obi-Wan takes a moment to look upon Maul.

"I have defeated you, Maul, that is for my master. And it is for him, and the Jedi way, that i won't kill you in revenge." Obi-Wan turns around to Ahsoka, who is kneeling in a meditative pose on the floor. 

"Ahsoka, he's yours." Obi-Wan turns his back to Maul and walks away towards the exit. Mauls eyes widen and he becomes angry:

"No!, no!, don't walk away from me Kenobi!"

Ahsoka walks toward Maul. 

"Kenobi!, Kenobi!, Kenobi!!!"

"This is for my master, who is recovering nicely."

The last look on Mauls face was one of surprise, as Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and decapitated Maul. His head went up in the air and came down to hits his body, which falls to the floor as his head rolls off it afterward. Ahsoka deactivates her lightsabers and walks away. Before Ahsoka exits the room she feels a presence in the force and looks back, but nothing is there except the decapitated body of Maul, then the force she felt disappears. When Ahsoka exits the room, Talzin appears and approaches Maul's body.

 

"Count Dooku, there is a private message for you on the highest channel." said a guard of Dooku. 

"Excellent, i'll take it in my chambers." Dooku walks to the exit of the throne room but gets halfway before the image of Sidious appears before him in a hologram:

"Lord Tyranus"

"Master Sidious"

"Reports say it was former Jedi who killed Maul.

"Indeed, they seem to have gotten to him first." 

"It is fortunate he died so soon. However, our plan will continue." 

"Yes, my master."


	10. Love

Ahsoka gets back to Coruscant to find Anakin waiting at the spacedock. They hug eachother and Anakin walks with her in the direction of his apartment.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He went back to Satine"

"Yeah...i heard about his resignation."

"Yeah..."

"Now both of you have left the order."

"He did it for Satine."

"I know. We'll talk about the order later."

"Ok." she smiled, as Anakin put his arm around her shoulder as they were walking.

"You have to tell me everything about the fight with Maul." Anakin said jovially.

Ahsoka bows her head. "I couldn't have survived without your teachings Anakin." he smiled. 

 

Obi-Wan arrived on Mandalore and headed straight for the throne room. Walking out of the entrance is Ventress. 

"Ah!" Obi-Wan reacted instinctively. Ventress stared blankly at Obi-Wan. 

"Hello Obi-Wan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?, i'm a security advisor to Mandalore."

"What?"

"Have a nice day, Obi-Wan." Ventress walked away. Obi-Wan went into the throne room and greeted Satine. The royal guards bow before him. 

"Oh, please don't do that." he said.

"Obi!" Satine shouted cheerfully. Obi-Wan got a small fright. 

 

When Ahsoka talked to Anakin about her mission, they also talked about their relationship, and how they have probably kept it hidden so far because of how careful and unassuming they were. Ahsoka told him she could visit him often on missions, either having her own job nearby or just visiting him as a bounty hunter. Anakin agreed, but told her they'd have to live separately after tonight to avoid suspicion. They made the most of the night by enjoying themselves.


	11. Battle Droids

The confederacy launched an invasion of a Republic world, which was a common occurrence. But where the clones try to avoid civilian casualties, the battle droids when not under confederacy oversight, do not. Even when presented with evidence of battle droid atrocities, confederacy leaders are too much under the control of Dooku, who intimidates or bribes them or others methods, and reasons away the atrocities. In charge of the invasion was a super tactical droid, who ordered the blockade of the planet. The planet itself was of minor strategic value, with a mostly civllian population and a small military outpost, with the main force nearby guarding numerous planets and sectors. First the droid fighter ships descended and bombed the civilian centers, which had little defenses. Cities were leveled and people ran around in chaos. Tens of millions died during the air raids. Communications were successfully sent out to the republic forces. But by then the battle droids had already landed and were massacring millions.

The clone forces went to the planet and engaged the separatists in a space battle, while detachments of troops were sent to the surface. No Jedi were available to command the fleet or the troopers on the ground, only the clone commanders. Various clone squads battle the droids all over the planet. Some saw action immediately, and some scoured the destroyed cities in signs of any civilian life left or droid presence. In every city bodies filled the entire ground, blood was on every surface. Among the bodies were piles of ash everywhere. Droids have no use for hostages.

In the largest engagement of forces that would decide the fate of the planet, the droid army marched in unison against the clone troopers across the barren battlefield. Even against blaster fire and bombs thinning their ranks, they all tried to keep in unison while marching towards the clones. They seen unfazed, and carried on with normal behavior, like a hoard of ants quickly covering the land. They stretched as far as a clone eye could see in each direction, millions of them. As the clone troopers either marched or ran with guerilla warfare across the battlefield, it was easy to see every line of troopers were affected by the constant bombardment of blaster fire and bombs, and the barrage from enemy vehicles. Both sides employed vehicles with monstrous firepower, tearing eachother apart. Explosions rippled across the battlefield, the sound of chaos was constant. As most ships were occupied in space, it was only occasionally that some ships would be able to fly low enough and fire at the enemy ranks. Especially as it was hard getting past the anti-aircraft weaponry both sides deploy. Bombs from the ships punched huge holes in the army ranks on both sides. Many clones became scared and ran, many couldn't move, many of them had their aim knocked off. Most of them were new recruits, and realized how different training was to the real experience. Thousands died each minute. Line after line would fall as they kept heading towards the battle droids, whose threat was overwhelming. After hours of intensive battling, millions on both sides died, and the battle droids killed the last of the clone troopers left on the field as their forces in space wiped out the detachment of republic ships. A detachment was sent after those retreating in space and a detachment send after those on the planet. The rest of the battle droids marched on to wipe out the rest of the planet.


	12. Grievous

Dooku enters the room of Grievous's hideout on Vassek. Grievous turned around and coughs.

"Count Dooku, an unexpected surprise."

"Grievous, you have become weak."

"Weak?."

"Your failure to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi, most notably in the battle of Saleucami and your retreat. Your loss to Maul not so long ago and your cowardly escape. I will no longer tolerate this behavior from the general of the droid army and someone designed to kill Jedi."

"I can defeat them, if given another chance."

"To prove yourself, you will travel to the Otraria system." Dooku handed him the schematics.

"There lies an ancient temple, guarded by powerful Jedi sworn to it's protection. You will not return until they are all killed by your hands, and the artifact inside is recovered."

Grievous looked over the schematics, then inserted it into his cloak.

"It will be done, Count." and with that Grievous turned around, his cape flowing in the air, and walked out of the room toward his small transportation ship and traveled to Otraria. In orbit, he was surprised to see no Republic ships or much defenses. His small ship was easily able to bypass them. Grievous located the lone temple on the planet. He entered orbit and landed not far from the temple in the jungle area surrounding the temple. He got out and headed there. He made his way through the jungle, when he could hear someone nearby. Grievous became more stealthy and prepared to activate his lightsabers. Soon he could see the Jedi, picking some berries. She was an adult Jedi, with long flowing red hair and wearing an Orchid colored dress. Grievous towards her, to which the Jedi stopped what she was doing. As she was turning round in the direction of the heavy footsteps Grievous leaped at her and activated his lightsabers. Her last look was a moment of horror as Grievous was too quick and severed her body in multiple pieces with a single swing from each of his lightsabers at the same time. Of the body parts not immediately flung away from the attack, the rest collapsed into a pile of meat and flesh. Grievous marched on. 

As Grievous was marching toward the temple through the jungle, he could hear another being, alone, and walking in his direction. 

"Sensed the other Jedi slime being killed" he quickly thought. Grievous picked a suitable spot in the dense growth, calculating the trajectory of the jedi's path using his footsteps and movements as analysis. When the Jedi walked past Grievous dashed out at him, and before the Jedi could turn around Grievous sliced him to pieces like the first Jedi he killed on the planet. Grievous marched on. After traveling through the jungle he could hear three Jedi were combing the jungle growth, looking for him, he deduced. When the Jedi were close, Grievous started running at them with full speed with his arms extended. They soon spotted him and activated their lightsabers and held their position. Grievous leaped at them and activated his lightsabers and ploughed into them, knocking them all back a little as his lightsabers clashed with theirs. The Jedi engaged Grievous in lightsaber dueling. Grievous had to keep stepping back while defending against the three attacking Jedi, they proved surprisingly capable, he thought. 

 

The Jedi masters continued their assault. Grievous tried to attempt different tactics but was unable too, and as got pushed back he started to realize he could not defeat them. He put all his strength into using his lightsaber to knock them backwards and then ran away. He kept running deep into the jungle canopy as the Jedi chased him. Eventually due to his superior speed and stamina, Grievous lost them. Grievous walked through the jungle with his head down, thinking his time might soon be at an end. He plans to counterattack them soon, in a last chance. 

"Why can't i defeat them" he thought. Grievous analyzed the fight. They were all good swordsman, but he still should have beat them. Their combined force was seemingly stronger. In the fight, he couldn't use much of the environment as it was limiting, and the Jedi were also positioned well to avert most attempted environment advantages. He should have been able to beat them through skill with his lightsabers, but kept having to be forced back continuously and inevitably retreat. They did not even need to use the force. 

Grievous discontinued his analysis, he thought it useless to keep analyzing. 

"How did i lose to Kenobi" he thought. 

He stood motionless among the jungle that surrounded him on all sides. He looked around at the density of the jungle and the different shades of green things were. He looked back down on the ground and then onto his body. He realized he hadn't needed to sit down for a long time, so he sat on the ground. It made no difference. Grievous began his thoughts and analysis of his battles again for a while, before getting up and walking again through the jungle in the now rain, still analyzing. He came upon a cave only a few meters deep. He decided to stay in the cave and recharge. It was raining in the daytime, Grievous stared at the rain from in the cave. He stared until it was time to shut down and recharge. He felt a moment of internal agony at only being able to see the rain and never truly feeling it again like he once did in his biological body. A tear rolled down from his eye socket, down his metal mask. He laid down and shut off to recharge. Retaining a basic awareness of his surroundings.

Grievous awoke to hear three Jedi presences soon upon him. He knew they were the same three from before. Grievous left the cave and went to engage them. They all activate their lightsabers and engaged each-other in lightsaber fighting. Grievous maintained an edge in strength against them at first, and then the Jedi started to push him back with their combined attacks. Grievous kept getting pushed back and his dashing and agile tactics were not effective. In direct dueling Grievous was getting beat by the three Jedi's combined skill. He knew it was only a matter of short time before he would be defeated. Grievous jumped backwards many meters, deactivated and dropped his lightsabers. The Jedi move slowly toward him. Grievous dropped to his knees, and the Jedi masters approached him with their lightsabers raised. 

"Weakness like mine, should not survive" 

The Jedi masters sensed no threat from Grievous now, as he wanted to die. One of the Jedi masters put a lightsaber to Grievous's throat. Then held it back in preparation to execute him. He held the lightsaber back, then swung it at Grievous's head. Grievous felt his bio-mechanical brain and software kick into overdrive, and he began to feel extreme anger and hatred. His eyes opened up and when the Jedi swung his lightsaber at his head Grievous dodged and rolled underneath it, grabbing his lightsabers and activating three of them simultaneously and inserting them into each of the Jedi, killing them. Their bodies all fell to the ground. Grievous stared at the ground in front of his face as he was still kneeling. His heart pounded and he felt a sense of adrenaline rush through him, and then a sense of anger and hate that boiled throughout his body, barely controllable. Grievous stood up, looked to the sky and felt a certain sorrow at becoming this droid creature, and having a hatred of himself and all others. He channeled these emotions through him and his droid body which he embraced in hatred, and felt he had awakened strength and ability that was buried deep within. 

He looked down to see the Jedi bodies, then walked past them.

"Foolish Jedi"

Grievous ran through the jungle with amazing speed toward the temple, fully embracing his cyborg self. He got there and ran into a group of four Jedi knights guarding the temple and charged them. He took seconds to kill each one and slice them to pieces, then started running into the temple courtyard, where he saw five Jedi knights and two masters headed his way. He charged into them, and their lightsaber skills were no match for him, as he killed each one in seconds through using his intimidation and strength strategy to overwhelm them. 

"Get help!" a Jedi master said to a padawan. The padawan ran inside the temple. Six Jedi masters near the temple's entrance gathered together and moved toward grievous, who had just killed the last of the five Jedi knights fighting him after he killed the two masters first. The six engaged him and proved to be more of a cohesive challenge than the others. Grievous was engaged in a duel with them and continued attacking and defending. Soon Grievous was getting pushed by 6 Jedi attacking him. Grievous would not let it continue and in a risky move jumped above them, swinging his lightsaber defending and attacking and managing to kill two of the Jedi, and lands on the ground. When he was in the air, Grievous realized he should to take certain risks to win, even if the odds and analysis were wrong, like his move to jump over them. Grievous lunged right into the four Jedi and surprised them with his speed and engaged all four of them in lightsaber dueling as they slowly surrounded him. Grievous laughed and dashed to one of the Jedi and focused three lightsabers onto a Jedi for a moment, easily killing him quickly, then when the other Jedi got within range Grievous engaged them, this time the Jedi stayed together more. Grievous used aggressive strikes to push them back, and soon outmaneuvered their dueling and slaughtered them one by one. 

Grievous ran into the temple, and was confronted by eight Jedi knights and five masters running his way, who saw the numerous Jedi bodies through the doorway and into the courtyard. Grievous ran with extreme speed into them and kept dashing around them, attacking all sides. Some of the Jedi knights became fearful, their formation breaking and their skills became off. Grievous took advantage and pressed the attack, easily beginning to pick off the Jedi knights one by one, until the five masters and three knights left regained their composure and focused on defense. Grievous jumped above them, swinging his lightsabers to clash with theirs, but none got through to kill a Jedi. Grievous dashed to the sides and focused on precision to get through the Jedi defenses, and was successful, killing off two Jedi masters and a knight. The three masters and two knights left started to retreat while defending. Grievous kept up his assault constantly, and for the Jedi warriors, more fear began creeping in. They didn't manage to retreat backwards for long, as Grievous outmatched their skills and killed them one by one in quick succession. 

Grievous ran through the temple killing the occasionally retreating Jedi along the way and any other Jedi daring to challenge him. But not before torturing them for information on the artifact, to which they would be confused by the question and claim there was none. Grievous kept running throughout the temple around it's multiple floors. He entered a room and saw twelve Jedi younglings. 

"Padawans. The very future of the Jedi order. I hate padawans"

Soon Grievous continued through the temple until he came to it's most important places, and only found Jedi scrolls and texts. He had memorized the artifact Dooku had wanted him to find and it's description, and it was not here. Grievous realized this was only a test to slaughter the Jedi. He saw in the temple that the call for reinforcements was sent yesterday, and would be here in two days. Grievous used that time to slaughter the rest of the Jedi in surrounding areas, then left the planet. He returned to Dooku's throne room. Dooku was on the throne and Grievous kneeled before him. 

"Grievous."

"The mission is complete."

"I heard. Excellent work. I had my doubts."

"It's my pleasure, count."

Dooku dismissed him. Grievous stood up and began to walk out. 

"Hm. It seems your cough has disappeared" Dooku said as Grievous was at the doorway. 

"Indeed."


	13. Hondo's Pirates

Anakin was summoned to the high council chamber. He entered and walked to the middle. He was relaxed, and crossed his arms together. 

"Greetings Skywalker" Mace said. "The death of Maul has left a power vacuum in the outer rim territories, he controlled a large portion of it's enterprise. Many factions are now vying for this territory, and whoever controls it will become powerful. With the war, we have not the time nor forces to stop these factions from rising. We could leave them to fight among themselves, which is an option. But many innocent worlds will be and already are caught in the crossfire. It would be best if this conflict ended quickly."

"I understand"

"One of those factions is controlled by someone you know, a Weequay named Hondo."

"Hondo?, that is...surprising. Yes, i know him, he's a pirate, controls a small faction last i heard"

"Not anymore. He's now the leader of a large faction vying for control of the vacuum Maul left."

"I see" Anakin said. Windu looked around the council at the various faces. 

"Since you are the only one who knows Hondo, and from reports say, friendly dealings, we would like you to try and forge an alliance with him. A diplomat will be sent with you, and if successful then we will send republic forces to assist Hondo in defeating his rivals. That way many less innocents will be killed, and he will be a valuable ally against the confederacy."

Anakin was confused. 

"This...does not feel right."

"We know this is a terrible situation. But what choice do we have. Let them destroy each-other while innocent worlds are killed?. Someone will win eventually, and that person we would rather be an ally than not, or worse, join the confederacy and become our enemy."

"Is there not a better way?"

Mace leaned forward "Anakin, we have little choice in this matter. The war is going worse than you realize." Mace sat back and looked around at the other Jedi masters with a tint of sadness. Anakin lowered his head and looked to the floor, thinking. After a moment, he raised his head. 

"I will do what you ask, for the republic"

"Thank you, Anakin. If Hondo refuses the alliance, end him. Reports say he is guarded by a dark Jedi, so be careful."

Anakin bowed and walked out. 

 

Before Anakin left, he was requested to meet with the chancellor in his office. Anakin entered and walked toward Palpatine.

"Anakin"

"Palpatine" 

They exchanged pleasantries and began walking around the room side by side.

"Did you know about the plan to forge an alliance with Hondo?"

"Know?, i supported it. This war makes us do terrible things for the greater good Anakin. However, i am surprised of the Jedi councils involvement in this, even with your connection to Hondo."

"Yes..."

Palpatine noticed his lack of words.

"We must do what can in the pursuit of peace, however messy. At least, for the republic. I thought the Jedi would take a more, hands-off approach"

"The Jedi have changed a lot during the war"

"Indeed. Well, Anakin, i wish you good luck, and hope the negotiations go quickly and successfully."

"Thank you, chancellor"

 

Anakin talked to Obi-Wan through a holo communicator about Hondo. Anakin said as someone who knew him too, that he would like him to accompany him on the mission. 

"Just as backup. You can't interfere in Jedi business"

"Of course, Anakin"

Obi-Wan accepted and they journeyed on a ship together to Hondo's base, which they were allowed too in the spirit of negotiation Hondo and the republic agreed. The party made their way to Hondo's throne room, and made pleasant formalities and introductions with the guests and Hondo's representative as Hondo sat on his throne across the room. Next to the throne stood a humanoid being covered by a black cloak with a hood covering their head and their facial area shrouded in darkness. Anakin felt the force strongly with the being.

"Skywalker!. Excellent!" Hondo said, sitting on his throne with his arms outstretched.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Diplomat walked forward slowly across the floor. 

"Hondo" Anakin said, keeping his eyes on the cloaked figure by the throne. 

"Oh, i see, you are curious by my friend here. Oh yes, i know, and you know too. I have with me a dark Jedi, as you call it. Perhaps a friendly match to kick off negotiations?" Hondo said with a smile.

The being in the black cloak pulls the hood back to reveal herself as a female Devaronian. Her skin is red, with two black circles on her forehead and she has silver hair. She turns to Hondo:

"You paid me to be your bodyguard, not your plaything."

"Ooo feisty!, of course my dear Shialla, my apologies" Shialla went back to her position and covered herself with her hood.

"I paid very highly for her services, at an extreme price might i add. I have seen her in action against assassins, very powerful. After all the..harassment of the Jedi, and then Maul?, i need this kind of protection."

"Assassins?, then perhaps an alliance with the republic would be even more necessary. The quicker we can dispatch your rivals" the diplomat said.

"Hmm. Appealing. But this dark Jedi has proven herself more than capable"

"And of course, after the war, you would be free to maintain your enterprise here in the outer rim, it's part of the agreement" the diplomat said.

"Mhm. How the mighty republic has fallen. Come to ask an alliance, of me" 

"The alliance would be beneficial. You could be destroyed by another faction" Anakin said.

"Perhaps. But making a deal with the republic, that would not be good for my reputation. And afterwards, well, that would not be good either"

"We offer an swift end to your rivals. Complete control of Maul's enterprise. We can offer resources, too" the diplomat said.

"Swift" Hondo said with a hint of anger. "This diplomat knows not the danger of fighting and wars. He's not like us, Jedi." 

The diplomat looks at Skywalker and nods, then steps back. 

"The confederacy has not been too kind to you either, as i'm sure you will remember in your experiences. As he said, the republic offers an end to your many rivals."

"But you are losing the war. I know because the republic would have sent it's Jedi or clones to destroy us already, and i would go back to pirating, ha!. I have even heard talk that soon they may be able to strike at Coruscant itself. I know the confederacy will win the war. If i ally with you, then i will likely be destroyed. If i take no sides, then the confederacy will likely leave us alone after the war. I will not join the confederacy however, you have my word on that. I do not accept your alliance, but i wish you good fortune."

As Obi-Wan and the diplomat turned towards the door, Anakin stood where he was

"Hondo"

Obi-wan and the diplomat turned around

"You would be a valuable ally against the confederacy. You underestimate our power, and our ability to put you into the leading position over the organizations"

Hondo started to become agitated. "I have worked hard to get where i am, Jedi. I could try to kill you now. But i have learned Jedi are too unpredictable. Leave."

"Why did you accept this meeting?"

"I wanted to see what you had to offer, if you could convince me, and indeed, you could not."

Anakin activated his lightsaber. Hondo was surprised. Shialla looked up and her hood fell down.

"Oh boy" said Obi-Wan. 

Anakin leaped at Hondo, striking at him, and was blocked by the purple lightsaber of Shialla. She thrust him backwards. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and started defending against laser fire from around the room. Hondo ran away, with Shialla trying to keep up with him while defending against Anakin's attacks. They fled through a corridor and Obi-Wan chased after them while defending against laser fire, but the diplomat was killed by too much of it. Obi-Wan quickly disposed of Hondo's henchman and caught up with Anakin who was chasing Hondo while sparsely fighting with Shialla was who constantly on the move. Anakin found Shialla's technique decent, but knew if he had an extended engagement he could beat her. As Hondo retreated, Shialla stayed behind. 

"Go!" she shouted to him. She stood still in the middle of the corridor. Anakin and Obi-Wan slowed themselves down to engage her in a duel. She raised her lightsaber and pointed it at them, with her other arm outstretched behind her. Anakin recognized the style now, Makashi.

"You will go no further"

Anakin and Obi-Wan engaged her in dueling. She elegantly defended their attacks in the narrow hallway. As they attacked her she slipped in-between them both and behind them, continually attacking them and trying to find an opening to exploit. They continued their assault and were surprised at her skill, exchanging elegant strikes back and forth. Soon they came to quickly overwhelm her with their combined skill and began pushing her back and batting down her defenses more. Suddenly Shialla switches her style into aggressive, bashing strikes. Anakin and Obi-Wan get put off by the sudden change and Obi-Wan goes on the strong defensive, while Anakin tries to match her. She and Anakin duel and Anakin recognizes his own style she's using, Djem So. They continue dueling, swapping strikes back and forth as Obi-Wan tries piercing her defenses, and both Anakin and Shialla realize Anakin is getting the upper hand. Obi-Wan jumps into the duel and takes over Anakin's place as her main opponent and starts hitting her with some more aggressive moves

"Anakin, i have this, get Hondo"

Anakin jumps over Shialla and Obi-Wan begins to engage her in a more defensive way. Anakin runs into the direction of Hondo. Obi-Wan and Shialla keep dueling as the Shialla engages him in aggressive, bashing strikes, with some hints of precision striking. Obi-Wan elegantly defends and uses different techniques to tire her out. Soon the strategy begins to work as he notices she starts to tire. Shialla starts to notice she's becoming tired and her strikes more sloppy. She notices Obi-Wan is completely calm, and his skill in lightsaber dueling is showing. She knows she will soon be beat. The duel continues on a little longer as she gets more tried and sloppy, while Obi-Wan then becomes more aggressive in his strength and surgical strikes. Shialla jumps backwards many meters. 

"Wait" she said.

Obi-Wan stands still. 

"I am beaten, i ask you not to kill me."

Obi-Wan thought for a few seconds. "I won't. It's not what i'm here to do, and i'm not a Jedi anymore" Her eyes light up at the statement. They both deactivate their lightsabers. 

"Well, gotta go" Obi-Wan runs past her and follows after Hondo and Anakin. 

 

Anakin caught up to Hondo, who was running toward his ship. Anakin used the force to pull him backwards toward him. He let him go in front of him and Hondo got on his knees. He started stuttering over his words. 

"Skywalker...for old times sake, keep me alive. I'm no threat to you, i'm no threat to the republic"

Anakin pulled back his lightsaber and swung it, decapitating Hondo. Anakin walked away and found Obi-Wan running in his direction.

"What happened" said Obi-Wan.

"I killed him" 

"Yeah, we will talk about that in the ship"

"What of the dark Jedi?"

"She surrendered, so i let her go"

"Let her go?, she's a dark Jedi Obi-Wan" Anakin said with an agitated tone. 

"I'm not a Jedi anymore, i don't interfere with Jedi business, remember?"

"Let's go."

 

On the ship on the way back, Anakin was laying down on a couch while Obi-Wan was sitting on a chair on his holo device. 

"You never told me you were ordered to kill Hondo if he refused the offer"

"Yes. You didn't need to know"

"I would have liked to have known!. And mabye it did need to be known, after all it was a bit of a surprise fighting hondo's henchman and then trying to kill the person himself"

Anakin sighed. "I apologize, i should have told you."

Obi-wan sighed "It's alright. Still, at least we got the job done. Though i wonder how things will be in that area now. And i wonder what the republic will do next, if they are this desperate" 

Some time later.

"You talking to Satine on that thing?"

"Yes. It will be good for her to know i'm safe. Perhaps you should do the same for Ahsoka"

Anakin sat up with a look of surprise and looked at Obi-Wan 

"What?"

"Oh please. Ive seen the way you two look at each-other. And i can feel the bond between you both, it's strong"

Anakin didn't know what to say. 

"It's good your not denying it. I'm not a Jedi anymore Anakin, you know why. I support you both, and of course i will keep your secret, if you are trying to remain with the Jedi."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan"

"As for you and Ahsoka, you make a fine pair. But Anakin, you must see the contradiction here. You wish to stay with the Jedi and follow the Jedi ways, yet they want to stop you, both of you."

"The Jedi...mean too much to me. There's so much i can do. And we do so much good for the galaxy"

"Yes, i miss that. Though, i try to help when i can" Obi-Wan said with a wry smile. Anakin smirked. 

"There is so much i want to do. Perhaps this isn't the right path for me. But for now i walk it." Obi-Wan nods.

"Be careful you don't follow a path you don't want too for so long. It can lead to the dark side, my friend."


	14. War

Weeks later, Anakin was ordered to the council chambers. There standing in the middle of the chamber was Ayla Secura, Luminara Unduli and four other Jedi. Mace Windu appeared as a hologram in his chair, as did Yoda and most of the other Jedi. Adi Gallia leaned forward on her chair to greet them all as she explained that the confederacy had attacked a major military republic planet called Siavos and that a battle was raging constantly on the ground and above the planet.

"This will be one of the deciding battles of the war. The reason why the confederacy are being so bold with this move is because general Grievous is commanding, and is currently on the planets surface. We are trying to get as many reinforcements as we can to this location and to defeat Grievous and the confederacy. The battle environment above the planet favor us but we are outnumbered. Grievous is a top priority, that is why me and Kit Fisto will be leading the team to take him down. We will need many Jedi if we wish to succeed in these battles. Plo Koon will lead his team in the space battle. This won't be easy, and many Jedi will be involved. Assemble your squads." All the Jedi in the middle nodded and contacted their squads. Anakin, Rex and Cody's squad quickly assembled and headed for their transports. As Adi Gallia was still making preparations to leave, Anakin went to see her. He told her that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan wished to join the squad, and if they weren't allowed they would be there anyway.

"Fine, Skywalker, we will need all the help we can get"

"Thank you, master Gallia."

Before Ahsoka entered the squads transport to the planet, she was pulled aside by Luminara Unduli:

"Ahsoka"

"Luminara, hi"

"Ahsoka, i do not know if i may get another chance to talk with you, and we have not spoken since the incident a while ago. I specifically tried to enter some missions with Anakin, in the hopes of meeting you again"

"...Yes, the incident with Bariss"

"Yes"

Luminara looked sad, with guilty eyes. She looks down:

"I must apologize for my former padawans behavior. She betrayed not only the Jedi but me also. Perhaps if i had directed her differently-"

"Luminara it wasn't your fault. Your padawan makes her own choices, i know that well. She has her own mind, and it was her choice she made to betray the Jedi and kill innocent people. It's not your fault."

Luminara looked up to her:

"Thank you Ahsoka. That means so much to me" Ahsoka smiled and hugged her, then they both went into their designated transports, as the other Jedi soon assembled into their own designated transports. On the way to the planet Anakin was inside a transport along with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Adi, and some clone soldiers, and on another transport was Kit, Aayla and other Jedi of various rank, while on the other transports were different Jedi.

"All of us to take down Grievous?, really?" said Ahsoka.

"On the open battlefield it will be harder to get to him when there are millions of battle droids shooting our way, as you may know. And more than that, Grievous has become much more powerful since we last met him. All of us, yes, we need all of us to put a stop to him now" Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each-other in suspicion.

 

As the Jedi and clone reinforcements were on their way in space, armies of clones and droids were spread around the planet. The sound of the battle droids regimented marching was a continuous sound of thunder with each step. The ground itself shook as they marched towards the army of clones. Soon both sides vehicles advanced through their own ranks and came across the battlefield and fought against each-other while others attacked the enemy army. Soon both sides soldiers came to a clash, as when clones on the front lines saw Grievous headed towards them, they started to panic, there were shouts in the air:

"IT'S GRIEVOUS!"

The two armies began to clash, and Grievous spun 2 of his lightsabers so much it became a circle of intense speed, and during a leap it lifted him off the ground a little more for a short distance as he flew into the clone ranks, using all of his lightsabers to slice through all the surrounding troopers as he towered above them. He sliced through those surrounding him in seconds, then used 2 of his lightsabers to defend from blaster fire as he used the other two to continue mowing down the clone troopers. He swiftly ran through the clone trooper ranks continually slicing dozens of them to pieces in seconds with ease. The sound of clanking could be heard after each step from Grievous as he cut through them. The troopers began to panic by the combined forces of Grievous and the other battle droids, not knowing which to pay attention too and unable to defend from both. Grievous plowed through the lines of troopers swiftly and decimated their formations, killing hundreds of them over time, as the troopers became terrified at the unstoppable nature of Grievous's assault and how fast he slaughtered so many.

Grievous was easily able to defend from their fire, and his swiftness and tactics made it so the clones could not have a chance to get a good shot at him. The droid army pushed forward slaughtering thousands of troopers every minute. The Jedi commander had finally made his way over to Grievous. Grievous leaped at him and in the air bashed and swerved his lightsaber to the side with three of his own and with his feet landing on the Jedi's chest, as the Jedi was thrown to the ground and Grievous crushed his body with his weight. Grievous moved on, and started to implement his strategy of moving battalions of certain formations of droids around the field, and executing different tactics to great effect. The combined force of Grievous, his tactics and the droids soon decimated the clone troopers. Grievous killed thousands over the course of the battle and the droids killed the rest of the millions while they took less than million casualties themselves. Grievous and his army marched on, picking up reinforcements on the way.

 

Plo Koon went to the main flagship near the planet to coordinate efforts there with the clones and other Jedi battling there. The troop transports waited for their chance land on the planet. Some were shot down but most survived. The transports unloaded and started to coordinate. The two main armies, commanded by Gallia and Fisto, marched towards Grievous's position. Many smaller squads were sent around the planet, and around the main armies position to avoid flanking and surrounding. In one of these smaller squads, who were ahead of one of the main army groups, were the 501st Legion, lead by second-in-command captain Rex, and sergeant Appo. Helping the 501st legion were the 212th attack battalion commanded by clone marshal commander Cody. The 212th legion took to the high ground and went over the higher cliffs, while the 501st took to the ways below. Many other squads were near the 501st, going in different directions and routes. Most of their objectives were to flank the droid army nearby.

"It's good to see general Skywalker be up and about" said Kix.

"Yeah, Shame he couldn't lead us, but i understand why, helping to lead the main force. I feel sorry for those poor bastards in the main army, most are probably hypers" said fives.

"Feels like there's so few normal clones left now. I think most of the republics forces are hypers now." said Kix

"Yeah. Man, those hyper clones really don't know what they're in for." said Fives.

"Yeah, they get so little training, they're like butter out there" said Kix.

"Meanwhile the droids keep improving in every way possible seems like" said Fives.

"Hey cmon guys, at least we're still alive" said Jesse

"Tup, what do you think?" said Fives

"Less chatter, keep moving and stay focused" said Appo. The clones straightened up and kept on marching. Though they were far away from the small cities, they still marched through some burned down encampments, with child and adult bodies strewn around. The clones could only afford themselves a moment of pity as they were forced to keep marching on, leaving the bodies behind. As they continued on they were ambushed by several squads and traps Grievous had left to defend his flank. The 212th greatly helped to marginalize the threats, and soon the 501st came upon heavy resistance and were pinned down.

 

Fisto's army marched the long way through the grasslands for a flanking maneuver, while Gallia's went through the small cities, of which housed civilians and military personnel alike, were bombed and burned down. Bodies littered the ground as they marched through, blood covered every surface as smoke piles billowed from buildings. They all could not help but see the many child bodies on the ground.

"I'll never get used to this site" said Ahsoka. Anakin felt his feelings boil up inside of him. Obi-Wan looked with disgust at the bodies and blood all around "I don't miss this." he said. Gallia's army marched on, until they came upon the army of Grievous on the barren wasteland terrain, which was filled with curves and hills and cliffs. The two armies of Grievous and Gallia soon came to a clash. The battle was fierce as the whole area was covered in laser fire. The Jedi stayed mostly in a groups and as they were cutting down droids they tried to find their way to Grievous, who they heard through communications was not far from their position. The Jedi continued fighting making their way to Grievous, slicing through droids with their lightsabers. Ahsoka also used acrobatic ability in combination with her lightsaber fighting, kicking while twisting and turning on the ground and in the air. Gallia became concerned about Fisto's group as he should have made it this position by now. She became worried he was either defeated or being stalled. Another problem she noticed was that few of the smaller flanking squads had made it or broke through yet, she became deeply concerned.

"General Skywalker where are those squads?!"

"They'll be here!"

The Jedi were almost at Grievous, when Grievous soon saw them. He laughed and started a run at them while defending against clone fire effortlessly. The Jedi saw him running at them and prepared themselves while defending against droid fire. When Grievous was close he leaped through the air at them. He landed and engaged them in lightsaber fighting with his lightsabers. He tested their skill as he defended, then bashed them all away except for Obi-Wan, and locked lightsabers with him:

"We meet again Kenobi" Obi-Wan bared his teeth as he struggled against his strength, then Grievous stepped backwards as the other Jedi began to engage him again. Ahsoka was cautious and used few but precise leaps up and around Grievous trying to get at him, but Grievous would always block it. Anakin and Gallia would do more aggressive strikes while Obi-Wan and Luminara would be more defensive and precise, trying to test Grievous for an opening or lapse in defense. Grievous struggled to defend against them all, and could afford few attacks. Grievous started to get pushed back by the onslaught. Ahsoka stopped jumping over him and became more cautious as she saw they were gaining ground, and just attacked from the sides. As Grievous was getting pushed back, he started to walk backwards into his own droid army lines. The Jedi could see their nearby clone forces were getting overwhelmed by the droid numbers and firepower. They followed Grievous into the droid lines followed a small stream of clones, when the second army led by Fisto arrived at the far end of the terrain. The second army surprised the droid forces and plowed into them, while the second army's Jedi quickly tried to make their way across the field to the battle between Grievous and the other Jedi. The stream of clones started to keep up with the Jedi attacking grievous, and the lightsaber battle continued.

Grievous resorted to some risky moves. As he defended and attacked with his lightsaber, he swerved Gallia's to the side and kicked her in the chest, sending her backwards many meters. She landed on the ground hurt, then Grievous focused his attention on Anakin, and locked a lightsaber with him, as both their faces were close they stared each-other in the eyes and Anakin bared his teeth, each equaling eachother in strength. Grievous realized Anakin was strong, and was continually impressed with his skill and power throughout the whole fight. Grievous unlocked his lightsaber from Anakin's when he saw Obi-Wan sneakily out-maneuvering his other lightsaber that had engaged him. Grievous realized Obi-Wan almost got him and would have cut off his arm if he hadn't of reacted in time. He realized Obi-Wan was more skilled and smarter than he previously thought, even taking into account his previous encounters with him. Grievous defended and jumped up into the air slightly above them in a risky move, surprising the Jedi. He managed to swerve Luminara's lightsaber while defending against the others and landed on the ground fast enough to kick her in the chest sending her many meters backwards through the air as she landed on the ground with a thud, unconscious. Grievous continued to defend, as Adi Gallia had now caught up with them and joined the fight again. Grievous was still continually pushed back, and then behind the droid army there was a signal of blue smoke shot up into the air.

The 501st had made it and were flanking the droid army. With a renewed sense of vigor, and the flanking of the droid army, the clones started to push the droids back, immensely thinning their numbers. Grievous knew his army was defeated, and ran through his droid lines to escape. The Jedi could not follow him, so stayed in the battle until the droid army was defeated. After the battle the Jedi, now all regrouped, tried following Grievous, but he had left the planet. Droid transports were still landing on the planet, as were clones. The Jedi stayed and eventually managed to win the planet, but the space battle was more mixed. After both forces sustained massive casualties, the confederacy retreated from the planet. The republic felt it was less of a victory and more of a draw. The war weary Jedi went back to Coruscant. After spending some time together on coruscant to recuperate, Obi-Wan went back to Satine and Ahsoka went back into space.

When Obi-Wan went back to Mandalore, a person in a black robe ran up to him and dropped to their knees. They pulled back their robe, it was Shialla. She opened up her arms and presented her lightsaber.

"Please, master Obi-Wan, teach me"

Obi-Wan was surprised at the request.

"Shialla?"

"Yes"

"What...are you doing here?"

"Ever since you defeated me, i knew i had to become stronger. You are so skilled, please teach me. What better way to learn more than to learn from the person who defeated me"

"I will not teach you. I am not a Jedi anymore, besides, you are much too evil to be taught" Obi-Wan said, then walked away. Shialla got up and walked beside Obi-Wan.

"Master Obi-Wan i am not evil, i just want to be better."

"Stronger, you mean"

"Yes, but i am willing to learn your ways. We are not Jedi anymore, we know the Jedi ways are not always right"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to her. He focused on his senses. He could sense inside she was conflicted.

"Maybe. But i am not a teacher anymore. Please leave"

Obi-Wan walked away and went to his place with Satine. They spent some days together relaxing. One day, while they were relaxing in their bedroom, Obi-Wan walked to his window and looked outside. There he saw Shialla sat cross legged with her head down.

"She's still out there" Obi-Wan said.

"Then teach her" Satine replied. Obi-Wan got back into bed.

"She reminds me of Anakin"

"Does she have good in her heart?"

"Yes, but that's not the issue here"

"It is your decision if you wish to teach her or not. But she might be out there for a long time." Satine smiled.

Later in the day, Obi-Wan walked outside toward Shialla and sighed.

"I will teach you. But only the basics, and little of lightsaber training. Of course, i will have to alter the Jedi philosophy to...accommodate, our positions."

There is no reply from her. Obi-Wan bends down and puts his hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little. Her head tilts back and he's surprised to find she's asleep.

"Asleep?!"

Shialla woke up and looks up at Obi-Wan.

"Master Obi-Wan" Obi-Wan stands up and sighs.

"I will teach you."


	15. Talzin

Anakin was on a Jedi mission. He was skiing down a mountain with a grin on his face, being chased by droids. 

Ahsoka has dreams of Talzin, she feels drawn, more every day, to a distant planet. She goes to Coruscant and finds out Anakin is busy on a mission. She then contacts Obi-Wan and together they follow Ahsoka's feelings to a distant planet. They get to the planet and find it is quite close to a star. The sensors tell them the planet has a mixture of environments from jungles to wastelands and deserts. They are surprised to find they will nead to wear breathable masks on the planet. They run the computer analysis on the planet and implement breathable solutions into the masks. Ahsoka points to a part of the planet she wants to go to. It's a large wasteland. They descend onto the planet and follow Ahsoka's directions. She leads them to land in front of a huge structure. It reminds them of a shape similar to the ancient Jedi temples of old. All around them is wasteland, and they see no plants or life. Surprisingly they notice that there is some greenery, leaves and moss that cling to the walls of the structure in front of them. Obi-Wan speculates it might have been surrounded by a garden or jungle. They walk inside the huge doorway, which is hundreds of feet high. 

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Obi-Wan.

They walk far down the large corridors with housed giant statues on each side of the room, the figures carrying large stone boulders on their backs. They walked, following Ahsoka's feeling, to a throne room. There on an elevated platform with steps leading to it, was Talzin, on the throne. In her red outfit. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walked forward through the entrance way into the throne room, and there they saw a giant creature stood next to the throne. A grotesque monster. It was huge, over 20 feet high, with a large extended belly. It's skin was stretched in places and it's arms were bulky and the being held some type of club in it's hand. 

"Hello, Ahsoka Tano"

"Talzin, why did you bring me here?!"

Talzin rose from the throne. She looked to the creature beside her and gestured her hand:

"What do you think, he could use some work, my son, Maul. The one you tried to kill."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were shocked.

"It's...It's a monster!" Ahsoka said. 

"A monster?, it was hard to even get him like this, i could only save a part of his soul, and i could not store it for long, my poor Maul...Kill them!" 

The monster staggered toward them, they activated their lightsabers and jumped over a hit from the creatures attack. Talzin held her own sword, and levitated towards them and engaged them in lightsaber combat. They were all fighting and Talzin also used her magic, shooting various bolts, magic, force lightning and telekinesis. Obi-Wan plunged his lightsaber into the creatures chest, making it fall over dead. Soon enough they beat Talzin. She lay on the ground. They both could see she was sad. Ahsoka executed her. Talzins body lay lifeless as it dissolved into dust, which blew away with the winds. The large creature started to transform, it got smaller and lighter and started to change. Eventually the creature morphed into Maul as he used to be. He lay on the ground, barely breathing. Obi-Wan clutched him in his arms and they looked at eachother. 

"Kenobi...you fool..." Maul coughed up blood.

"Tell me...Anakin, is he the chosen one?"

"He is"

"He..must...destroy...the Sith." And with that, Maul exhaled his last breath and died.


End file.
